Second Chances
by jessnoland
Summary: After the war Hermione is lost. She leaves the wizarding world behind and doesn't look back, until a redheaded ghost walks through the door upsetting the small bit of balance she had built for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They had won, the war was over. They had suffered casualties, much too many in fact, but it was done. Voldemort had died, Harry killed him.

Hermione Granger walked around the great hall in a bit of a daze. There was the incredibly complex mix of joyous celebration and unimaginable grief. So many people she knew were gone. Colin, Lavender, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Fred.

Hermione was sitting on the cold floor of the great hall before she realized what was happening. So many images flashed in her head. Every death, whether she saw it or not, even Harry's dead body flashed. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't stay there another minute.

She apparated before she really thought of what she was doing, only momentarily thinking that the wards must be broken for it even to be possible on the grounds. Looking around she realized she was in Diagon Alley, just in front of the twins' shop in fact. That wasn't as crazy as it seemed when she thought about it, she was looking for comfort, safety and understanding. Of course she ended up at his home. He had always been there for her, looking out for her, making sure she didn't take herself too seriously. Thinking of him made the tears fall without her consent. How could this happen, if anyone deserved to survive, it was him. How could she live in this world without him. The worst part was he didn't even know. He had no idea how much she needed him to be okay. This world would lose so much of its color without him in it.

It was with that thought in her head that Hermione made a decision. Holding her head up high, shoulders squared, she walked down the alley. It was still early in the morning, she was almost worried that they would be closed. She should have known better, these were goblins, they had very little interest in what was happening in the wizarding world, even something as big as the defeat of Voldemort. There would be no holiday here.

Hermione was certain of one thing, having a couple dozen goblins glaring at her as she walked through the quiet bank was one of the most nerve wracking things she'd ever experienced. That was saying something given the past couple months.

"I-I would like to make a withdrawal, please," Hermione said quietly to the first teller she got to.

"Wait here," the goblin growled down to her before turning and disappearing. Hermione gulped audibly as she caught sight of her reflection in the shiny surface of the counter in front of her. She looked a fright, hair entirely out of control, dirt and who knew what else covered her face. She tried in vain to get her hair under control, but quickly gave it up as a lost cause. She stood a bit taller, hoping that she could fake enough confidence to make up for her horrid appearance.

"Hermione Jean Granger?" a gruff voice called out.

"Yes," she said, her voice strong than she had expected it to be. She wasn't surprised they knew who she was, it was just yesterday she flew their old half blind dragon through the ceiling.

"Follow me," the voice said as the grumpy looking goblin it belonged to walk toward a door she hadn't noticed. She quietly let him lead her further into the bank, before he stopped at a door that looked just like several others that lined the hall.

Hermione walked into the room that was bigger and brighter than she expected. It had no windows, but the light color of the walls as well as the many wall sconces made up for it. It looked almost muggle, with a large desk and comfortable looking armchairs in the center. One wall was entirely covered in shelves, holding hundreds of books, that would have held her attention at any other time. The only thing that would have been out of place in any muggle business office, besides the angry looking goblin sitting at the desk, were the fierce looking battle axes hung on the wall behind him.

"Sit," the goblin behind the desk grunted at her. Hermione took half a second to look down at her filthy clothing before doing as she was told. The goblin finally looked up from the parchment he was writing on and looked deeply in her eyes. "Miss Granger, my name is Fiaherk. What can I do for you today?"

"Well sir, I'd like to close out my account, and if at all possible have my balance transferred into muggle currency," Hermione told him, a bit taken aback at his civility.

"Very well," Fiaherk said, summoning a piece of parchment and looking it over. "We have taken out a fee for the damage that Misters Potter, Weasley and yourself caused yesterday from each of your accounts. You have received a sizable sum from the Black Estate, as per the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. That, along with the deposits you have been regularly making brings your account balance to this."

Hermione looked over the parchment Fiaherk handed her. She was surprised at the total, being far greater than she had suspected. She was unaware that Sirius had left her anything, but extremely grateful nonetheless.

"If I could, I would like you to take Ron Weasley's fee from my account instead," Hermione asked. The Weasleys had done so much for her and lost so much already, she didn't want them to have to pay so much back to the bank as well.

"As you wish," Fiaherk said, waving his hand over the parchment and the numbers adjusted themselves.

"Thank you so much. You've been much kinder than I'm sure I deserve. I hate to press my luck, but I wonder if you could help me with one final thing," Hermione asked a bit wistfully.

"That would be?" Fiaherk asked, looking at her in a calculating manner. Fiaherk was a very clever goblin, he knew exactly what would have happened to his kind if the dark lord had come to power. While most goblins were quick to lump all witches and wizards into one unsavory bunch, he was different. Fiaherk was very close to Fillius Flitwick, still seeing his childhood friend regularly. He had heard of this particular witch before. He'd heard of her incredible intelligence, but also if her kind heart. He'd heard of her passionate pleas for equality among all magical beings. For these reasons, and the genuine respect she had shown since arriving in his office, Fiaherk was willing to help her. She certainly looked as if she could use some help.

"Would you be able to point me in the direction of someone who could give me a new, muggle identity?" Hermione asked quietly. She knew she was putting a lot of trust in this goblin, something in his eyes told her he would keep her secret though.

"That can be arranged," he said, she thought she saw a flicker of sadness pass his features, but it was gone so quickly she was sure she'd imagined it.

Hermione Jean Granger walked into Gringotts Bank that morning, but it was Emily Weston who left.

…..

They had won, the war was over. All over the great hall people were laughing and celebrating, while others were still grief stricken at the ones who were gone.

George Weasley didn't celebrate, he didn't laugh or joke. George was sitting on the cold floor holding the cold hand of the most important person he knew. His family had backed away, giving him some time, to say goodbye he guessed. How exactly does one say goodbye to half of themselves?

George vaguely heard Harry walk over to his family. George didn't have it in him to look at the younger wizard. Why was he able to die and come back, when Fred was still lying on the floor? As soon as the thought entered his mind, he instantly regretted it. He could hear Fred's voice admonishing him for even letting the thought form fully. George laid his head on his brothers chest, silently asking for forgiveness when he heard Harry speak.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked the group at large.

George was about to stand up, to let Fred go when he felt a twitch from Fred's hand. Quickly he began scrambling, trying to find a pulse, a rise in his chest, anything to tell him what he's just felt was real. Then he found it, just the lightest thump from Fred's chest, just the slightest rise from the shallowest of breaths.

"I need a healer here, now!" George shouted out, never taking his eyes off his twin. His family looked at one another then back to him, pity evident in their eyes.

"George, mate, he's…" Charlie was the first to speak, but was cut off by George.

"I'm not mad, I just felt a pulse! It's weak, but it's there. Now someone get a bloody healer now!" George shouted again. The commotion caught the attention of a medi-witch sitting nearby who came over to the knot of redheads.

"What's the problem?" she asked kindly, looking among them.

"Please, I felt a pulse, I saw his chest rise, it wasn't much, but it was there. Please just check him," George was all but sobbing now.

The medi-witch gently put her hand on George's shoulder, he backed away slightly to give her room, but never took his eyes off his brother. The witch raised her wand and began waving it in complex patterns, muttering spells quietly. A soft red light emanated from Fred's body gaining a gasp from the witch. Quickly she pressed her wand to a lime green bracelet and muttered something again. Within moments a healer was rushing to the group.

"What's going on? What happened to the boy?" the older witch asked the medi-witch.

"It seems as though he was hit by some sort of combination of spells. Did anyone see what hit him? What colors were the spells?" the medi-witch asked the Weasleys.

"He-he wasn't hit by any spells," Percy spoke up shakily. "I was standing next to him and the wall exploded. He was hit by the wall."

The healer took in everything that was said and turned to Fred and made her own diagnostic spells. Once again his body glowed a soft red.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's immediately," she said conjuring a stretcher and levitating Fred's body onto it. "He is alive, but he was hit with an immobilizing spell in combination with something else I'm not sure of at the moment. He must have been hit just before the wall came down. He would appear dead, being immobilized and no one would have suspected otherwise because no one saw him hit by a spell. All I can tell you right now is the second spell was dark, it's continuing to work through his body. It seems as though the immobilizing spell has run its course and that's why he has a heartbeat again."

"Are-are you saying we could have buried him alive?" Charlie asked, all the color draining from his face.

"It looks as if you've just given your brother his best chance at surviving," the medi-witch smiled softly at George, who was smiling so brightly his face hurt at the action.

"Have you two got the bond?" the healer, who had been preparing Fred for transport asked George. He looked at her quizzically.

"They do, since birth. I was a Prewitt, there were at least six generations before them," Molly told the healer finally finding her voice.

"Brilliant, that will make this a bit easier. Prewitt, you say? Fabian and Gideon?" the healer asked Molly.

"My brothers, the boys namesakes in fact," Molly nodded.

"Good men, incredible wizards, and the strongest twin bond I've ever heard of," the healer smiled. Then turned to George. "Alright, child, come along with me, let's see what we can do about saving your brother yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been five years since Hermione walked out of the wizarding world without a backward glance. Her life had changed dramatically in that time, she had changed. The first year had been hard, she had felt her world spiral out of control, turning to alcohol and many many unwise decisions. Those decisions had culminated to the night she was sitting alone in her small flat on the cold floor. She was crying, holding the small stick that would change her life once again. If anyone who knew Hermione, the real Hermione, not Emily, could see her now they would be shocked. The bright witch who helped take down the biggest threat of their generation, was now alone, scared and pregnant, the result of a one night stand that she barely remembered. She didn't even know his name, let alone how to reach him now, not that she would.

Hermione looked down at the sleeping child, her saving grace, her son. This sweet child who turned her world upside down, who shook her from her self pity and sabotaging behavior. This small bundle of energy and unwavering love forced her to pick herself up and get her life together. The day after she found out she was pregnant, Hermione took the rest of the money she had been blowing through and enrolled in University, she found a job as a waitress, the only thing she could as OWL results translated into very little in the muggle world. Hermione being who she was, however, quickly became an asset to the small cafe. She was now largely in charge of the day to day running of the business. Kissing the sleeping child, Hermione slipped out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen, where Mrs. Downs was just finishing with the tea she was making.

"Good morning, Emily. How's sweet Freddie this morning?" Mrs. Downs asked. Mrs. Downs lived in the flat across the hall, she had been watching Hermione's son for the past couple years while she went to class.

"Sleeping still," Hermione smiled accepting the tea. "I'll be in class until 11:00, could you please bring him to the cafe? I have a shift and Jenny is going to take him and Jodie to the park."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Downs told her, taking her empty mug and began washing it.

"Thank you so much," Hermione squeezed the older woman's shoulder before gathering her things. "I'll see you in a few hours, give Freddie a kiss for me."

….

"Ugh… if I look at these numbers for even a moment longer, I may very well reserve a bed at St. Mungo's, right next to Lockhart," Fred complained dramatically from his desk in the back office. It was a fairly slow day at the joke shop and he and George were taking advantage of the lull to catch up on the piles of paperwork they'd been neglecting.

"You're so dramatic, why don't you go grab some lunch?" George suggested, rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Thank Merlin, yes! Any requests? The Leakey?" Fred asked as he stood up and took off the magenta work robes.

"No, go to that place Ang's cousin got food from last week," George answered, not even looking up from the form he was filling out.

"The muggle place? What's the name again?" Fred asked.

"Uhm, The Woodland Cafe I believe. They have the best burgers I've ever tasted. Beautiful muggles and their beautiful food," George answered with a large grin.

"Nutter, okay sounds good. I'll need to stop at Gringotts first and get some muggle money, I'm low," Fred nodded as he checked his wallet.

Fred whistled quietly as he made his way through the shop, he stopped to asks Verity what she wanted for lunch and as he walked through the door he absentmindedly touched the poster that hung in the window. This simple gesture had become such a habit he didn't even notice he did it anymore. It was the missing poster for Hermione. It was beginning curl around the corners, Fred realized when his finger caught slightly. This meant Harry would be in soon to replace it. Almost as if the thought of the young wizard had made him materialize, Fred saw Harry walk towards the shop.

"Harry, how's it going mate?" Fred asked as they shook hands in greeting.

"Great, just refreshing her posters," Harry lifted the stack as if to prove his point. Harry had been searching everywhere he could think of for his best friend. He refused to believe she was dead, not until he saw a body. Every tip that came through the ministry went straight to Harry's desk, not that there were many anymore. Fred couldn't blame him, if anything had happened to one of his brothers or Ginny, he'd be doing the same thing. Harry and Hermione were siblings in everything but blood.

"Heard anything new lately?" Fred asked.

"Nothing since that crackpot claiming to have attended her and Sirius' wedding a few months ago," Harry frowned.

"Well, would you like to hang around, I'm just off to get a spot of lunch," Fred asked as Harry finished replacing the poster.

"No thank you, I've just got the bank and post office to get to then I'm going to check on Gin. Her due date is close and, no offence, but she's been a bit crazier than normal," Harry winced slightly at the memory of his wife's mood swings.

"None taken, mate. She's a bit mental on her best days. Don't tell her I said that," Fred said quickly. "I'm on my way to the bank as well, we can walk together."

The two wizards walked amicably talking of this and that before parting ways, Fred promising to stop by to see Ginny soon. Fred finished his business at the bank then walked through the alley to the Leaky Cauldron, then on out to muggle London. He remembered Thea, Angelina's cousin, said the cafe was across town, so he hailed a cab and asked the driver to take him to the general area. He planned to walk around a bit, hoping George would be finished with the paperwork before he returned.

It took Fred barely fifteen minutes of walking to find the cafe once he'd left the cab. It was nearing 2:00 p.m. when he entered the cafe and it looked as if he'd missed most of the lunch rush. He glanced at the menu, already having a good idea of what he planned to order and went to the cash register to put in his order. He sat at a table to wait on his order when a pretty young woman walked in with two young children.

"Hey Freddie, did you have a good time at the park?" the girl who took his order asked. Fred turned around at the sound of his name and saw she was talking to the young boy who looked no older than four years old.

"I finally got the swing to go all by myself," the boy said proudly.

"That's wonderful! Your mum will be out in a few minutes, if you want to take a seat I'll bring you a snack," the cashier said happily.

"Hey, Ruby, will you tell Emily that I had to run, but I'll give her a call this afternoon?" the woman who had brought the children into the cafe said to the cashier.

"Of course, go on, I've got him until Em comes out," Ruby told the other woman.

"I like your hair," the young boy said and Fred realized he was speaking to him.

"Well thank you, I like yours too," Fred smiled, setting down the paper he'd been looking through.

"Freddie, let's get you set up at your table, yeah?" Ruby walked toward the table, smiling apologetically at Fred for the interruption. Fred just smiled letting her know it was no trouble.

"Your name is Freddie?" he asked the boy, who nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna know something cool? My name is Fred too."

"Really? I never met another Freddie before," Freddie said.

"You know, I don't believe I have either. That must mean we're meant to be friends," Fred chuckled.

"Freddie, what have I told you about bothering people while they're eating?" a new vaguely familiar voice came from behind Fred. He turned to explain that the boy wasn't any trouble but stopped short, at a loss for words.

"Awww, mum, I'm not bothering anyone, this is my new friend, he has the same name as me!" Freddie said excitedly.

"F-fred?" Hermione stuttered out, just as Fred muttered "Mum?"

The two stared at each other for a long time until Freddie asked if Hermione was okay. Jumping into action, Hermione grabbed her son, putting herself between the two. Her wand was out in an instant, she was thankful that she still carried the thing.

"Who are you? How did you find us?" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione? It's me, Fred. Please put your wand down, I'm not going to hurt you," Fred told her quickly, lifting his hand as if to prove he wasn't going to go for his wand.

"That's not possible, Fred died five years ago, so I'll ask you one more time, who are you?" Hermione all but growled out.

"I didn't die, almost, but I pulled through. My name is Fred Gideon Weasley, I own a joke shop with my twin George. The first time I met you, you were looking for Neville's toad on the train," Fred stood as still as possible, not wanting to scare her anymore.

"Emily? Is everything alright? Should I call the police?" Ruby had walked over to them, picking Freddie up and walking him a bit further away from Fred. She looked curiously at Hermione's wand.

"No, it's alright. Everything is fine. Do me a favor, take Freddie to the back? I'm going to close the cafe for a bit, I need to talk to my friend here," Hermione said, never taking her eyes off Fred, she did however lower her wand.

"Alright, just shout if you need me, yeah?" Ruby told her as she walked away. Fred smiled slightly as he heard Freddie tell her that he wanted to stay and talk to his new friend.

"Please explain to me just what the hell is going on," Hermione rounded on Fred as she locked the front door, turning the sign to closed.

"Oh Mione, I think that one goes both ways, love," Fred chuckled. "You're just as dead as I am."

"You go first, then I'll tell you about me," Hermione's tone suggested no alternative.

"Well, the short version is that I was hit by a combination spell, just before the wall hit me. Half the combination was an 'immobulus' which was why I appeared to be dead, George felt a heartbeat as the curse wore off and they got me to St. Mungo's," Fred explained.

"What was the other half?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Not real sure, it appeared to be something Bellatrix invented and taught the rest. It worked almost like a poison, working through my body, slowly killing me. If it hadn't been for George they would have buried me before I was fully dead," Fred explained. "Now would you like to explain why I just left Harry putting up new missing posters for you when you're only across town? I think I might also like to know how you came to be a mum, to a boy named Fred of all things."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. "I knew he would have a hard time of it, but he's still looking for me?"

"Hermione, your disappearance hit us all hard. Harry probably the most," Fred told her.

"Is he happy?" Hermione asked, needing to know he was okay.

"Seems to be," Fred sighed. "Him and Gin got married, I guess a year or so after the battle. They are having a baby any day now."

Hermione smiled at that, even as her tears threatened to fall at any moment.

"Mum? Can I please come out now?" Freddie's voice came from the doorway.

"Sorry Em, he's really fast," Ruby said coming up behind Freddie.

"Listen, I will explain everything, if you'd like to come by later, after the shop closes? I can't really say too much right now," Hermione said, gesturing to her son who was trying very hard to be sneaky.

"Okay, I will come back around 7?" Fred agreed.

"Will I get to see you again? I really really need a friend with the same name. Jodie is going to think it's the coolest thing ever," Freddie asked, looking imploringly up at Fred.

"I'll tell you what bud, let me talk to your mum later, and we will work something out," Fred leaned in conspiratorially.

"Bring her chocolate chip biscuits, she always says yes when she has biscuits," Freddie whispered in Fred's ear. Fred was too busy looking at Freddie to see the parade of emotions pass across Hermione's face.

"Alright you two, that's enough of that. Freddie, go eat your snack, your coloring book is behind the counter," Hermione said, then picked up the bag Ruby had set on the counter. "Fred, here's your lunch. Could I ask you not to say anything to anyone, at least until we talk later?"

"Yeah, alright. But just until we talk, I don't know that I can look Harry in the eyes and not put him out of his misery," Fred told her seriously.

"Emily Weston, you have some explaining to do," Ruby singsonged after the door shut behind Fred. "That is one fine looking man, I can see he's off limits, but does he have a brother?"

"Five as a matter of fact," Hermione said with a small chuckle. "Wait, what makes you think he's off limits? I didn't see a ring."

"Please, the sexual tension coming from you two… not to mention, he was obviously important to you, I'd be willing to bet you named your son after him."

"That wasn't sexual tension, just tension. It's true though, I named Freddie after him and my best mate Harry," Hermione allowed. "I-I thought he was dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After such a shock Hermione decided to leave the cafe closed for the rest of the day, she sent Ruby home and decided to walk back to her flat with Freddie. They spent the afternoon playing with his cars and coloring together before he finally admitted defeat and laid down for a nap. Hermione made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea as she thought over the days events. What was she to do now? Should she pick up and leave? Leave the country maybe. She had spent a long time building a life for herself and her son here, was she ready to leave it all behind? Was she ready to go back into the wizarding world? Was she ready to be found? Maybe she had stayed so close so she would one day be found. It had never entered her mind that it would be such a happy and yet troubling surprise that had eventually found her.

Finally she decided to at least meet with Fred, then she would decide what to do. Getting up from her brooding, she made a call to Jenny, making plans for Freddie for the night. She walked into her bedroom to grab a sweater and changed her entire outfit a half dozen times. Once Freddie woke from his nap she told him that he was lucky enough to get a sleepover with Jodie and they set out on two very different adventures.

….

Upon returning to the shop, Fred barely spoke to anyone. He walked to the back room and sat staring at a stack of parchment without any idea of what it actually said.

"What's happened? You look as if you've seen a ghost," George said sitting in the chair of his own desk.

Fred choked forcefully on the water he'd just taken a sip of before muttering evasive about needing to finish up his paperwork.

George simply rolled his eyes and told his brother that he'd have better luck with that if he weren't looking at an old letter from his mum, and upside down to boot.

Fred ignored george completely and let himself get lost in his thoughts, what he'd really wanted to do was to owl Harry the instant he'd gotten back to Diagon Alley. He'd promised Hermione he wouldn't say anything though so he didn't. Thinking about Hermione had put a stupid sort of grin on his face. She looked good, very good in fact. Healthy and so very fierce as she drew her wand. He even admitted to himself that the way she protected the boy made him feel things he had absolutely no need feeling.

She was a mum now, that must mean there was a dad somewhere, though he noticed she wasn't wearing a ring. Perhaps that meant the dad wasn't around anymore. Then there was the boy himself, so like the outgoing, albeit bossy, eleven year old Fred remembered from all those years ago. She had named her son Fred, it had to mean she named the boy after himself, right? Another dangerous route for his mind to travel so he switched gears.

Hermione had left, she wasn't taken. She chose to leave everyone behind. She didn't go far, but when the two worlds are as closed off and different as the wizarding and muggle worlds, far was a relative word. Why did she go? What has she been doing all this time? Who was she with? How did Hermione of all people have a small son? She was meant to take over the wizarding world. Change things for the better. Stand up for those whose voice wasn't loud enough to stand up for themselves. That was the biggest reason Fred had kept this information to himself, yes he had promised, but more than that he was intrigued. He wanted to know everything about Hermione. He wanted to know how much she had changed, find out who she was now.

…

Hermione had begun pacing up and down the floor of the cafe, an annoying habit she had picked up when Freddie was just an infant, it was the only way she could get him to sleep many nights. She did it now when she was anxious, when she needed to be comforted. She was certainly anxious right now. Fred would be there any minute and she was second guessing her decision to stick around and meet him.

He would want to know why she left. That wasn't an easy question to answer. Mostly she panicked, she had seen him lying there presumably dead and acted without thinking. Too many people had died that night, people who most certainly deserved to be here more than she did. She understood that she had suffered just as much, if not more than a lot of people, but she still hated the fact that Teddy Lupin would never know his parents, that Severus Snape would never understand forgiveness, Colin Creevey would never find love. It had all been too much for her. War affects everyone differently and it had turned Hermione selfish, for the first time that she could remember, Hermione chose herself. She left without much thought of Harry or Ron or Ginny. Well, that wasn't true, she thought if her friends everyday. She had nearly returned many times in the past five years, but in the end she chose herself and her son over everyone else. How was she to explain that?

The bell above the door rang out as the door opened, taking Hermione out of her jumbled head. She took in the sight of Fred and smiled a bit, despite herself. He really was very handsome, she stopped that train of thought immediately. This was certainly not the time to let her hormones get the better of her.

"Hello," she all but squeaked out.

"Hey," Fred answered, half grinning at her nervousness.

"Have a seat, can I get you anything? Nothing's made at the moment, but there are some desserts in the cooler, or I can make some tea or coffee."

"I'm alright, thank you," Fred told her as he took a seat at one of the empty tables. "So, do you own this place? You seemed to be the boss she."

"Oh, heavens no, I'm just the manager. Colin and Jenny are the owners, I'm not sure if you were introduced earlier, Jenny was the woman who brought … my son in," Hermione faltered where she started to say Freddie's name.

"He's a good looking boy, Hermione. He seems to favor you. Can I ask about his dad?"

"Well, that's a bit embarrassing. I told you I would tell you my story, but it does not paint me in a good light I'm afraid. When I left, I was broken. I made a lot of very bad decisions, and well, I'm not sure who Freddie's dad is," Hermione couldn't look Fred in the eye when she said this.

Fred, for his part was utterly flabbergasted, this was not the bossy know it all who was wound so tightly you could see the tension in her face. He quickly recovered, grateful she wasn't looking at him, he knew she would most likely clam up if she thought he was judging her. Which he wasn't, he'd made his fair share of mistakes in his life, but this was Hermione, she was always so controlled, so perfect.

"Why did you leave? How did you leave?" Fred asked after a few silent movements. Hermione took a deep breath and told him, everything except the fact that it was seeing him dead that jolted her into action.

"Well, I certainly don't fault you for needing time. We have all needed time, to heal. Were you ever going to come home?" Fred looked at her imploringly.

"Fred, I didn't know where home was. My parents are gone, I haven't a clue on how to find them. I wasn't in a good enough place just after the war, and it's been much too long. Memory charms like that only get stronger with time."

"You have always had a home with us, at the burrow. With Harry even."

"What's happened has happened, there's no changing it now."

"You're right, all we can do now is move forward. Will you come back now?"

"I've made a life for myself here, a home. I'm in my last year of university, We have people who love us."

"You have people who love you there too. Harry still puts up missing posters ever few months, he runs down every lead and every tip that comes to the ministry. Just a couple months ago he was over in Ireland looking into a suspected sighting of you."

"You know, I thought very seriously about leaving this afternoon. About just picking up everything and leaving the country, but you're right, I did leave family behind," she sighed, some of her resolve breaking. The thought of putting aside all of the pretence of her fabricated life seemed like it could be quite refreshing. "I think that it is about time to see everyone again. Just maybe not all at once? They will hate me, I can only imagine what they will think of me when they know about Freddie."

"No one could ever hate you, Mione, that I can promise you. As far as Freddie is concerned, you made a mistake, but look at what an incredible outcome came if it. The first one to say a negative word about him, or you, I'll hex them myself." Fred told her, completely serious.

"Heavens, I've missed you Fred," Hermione said, finally allowing a tear to slip out. Fred did the only thing he could think of, he stood up and walked around the table before taking her hand, pulling her to stand with him, then he just hugged her. It was warm, welcoming, forgiving.

Hermione broke down finally, she let go if everything in that moment. She cried for the deaths, the fear, the utter lost feeling that had been plaguing her for years. Fred just held her, stroking her hair and let her cry.

"Okay, can we start slow? Maybe just Harry. Of course you can tell George, I know there's no way you could keep something this big from him," Hermione said after she finally got control back.

"Thank you for that, I was going spare not saying anything for just a few hours. Maybe I could bring Harry round for lunch tomorrow? He needs you back in his life," Fred told her, they had sat back down by this point, though they were sitting much closer now.

"Tell me about them? How everyone is doing now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Bill and Fleur are still disgustingly beautiful together, producing disgustingly beautiful children left and right. Vicky and Dominique, and Fleur's pregnant again now.

Charlie was transferred to the Welsh Reserve shortly after the war and has been seeing my old medi-witch Felicity, Mum's been on them for the past couple years to marry, but I don't think they will. They love each other for sure, but they're happy just the way they are.

Percy is happily married to lovely bird, no one can be sure how she puts up with him, he's just as pompous as ever.

Georgie just got married last spring, to Angelina Johnson, you remember her right? She's great, in fact, it was her cousin Thea who introduced us to your lovely cafe here. Rons married as well, I'm not sure if you remember Mandy Brocklehurst, she was in your year, a Ravenclaw. Guess Ronnie always did have a thing for smart witches." Fred said the last bit a little apprehensive, worried how she would take the news.

"I think I do," Hermione answered, trying to put a face with the name.

"They don't have any children yet, but Mum's been turning up the heat."

"I'm sure. Mrs. Weasley loves children."

"If you don't mind my saying, that's not exactly the reaction I was expecting," Fred said carefully.

"Hmmm, Ron and I were always doomed with bad timing. He was looking while I wasn't, then we'd switch. I made a choice when I left and as far as Ron is concerned I think it was for the best. We would have been awful together as a couple I think.

So, you've told me about Harry and Ginny, that's everyone married off and happy. What about you? I see no ring, are you seeing anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Merlin no, I'm quite single. Haven't met anyone worth the headache I reckon," Fred tried to play it off as a joke, but Hermione could see the sadness in his eyes. "What about you? There a lucky guy in your life?"

"Hmmm, no," Hermione nearly laughed at this, there was no one who had ever measured up to the wizard sitting in front of her. She had dated from time to time, letting her friends set her up, but nothing had ever gone farther than the first date. She would always compare them to Fred, or perhaps it was the idealized version of him she'd put up on a pedestal so many years ago, and they all fell short. She would convince herself that it wasn't Fred, but no one was good enough for her son, but that was only half true. "I'm busy enough with school and work, and all of my free time goes to Freddie."

"Well, that seems like a pretty good use of your time," Fred smiled. He looked up to the clock, noticing the hour. "It's late, I should be getting back, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will see you and Harry tomorrow, come around the same time so I can sit and talk," Hermione said with much more confidence than she felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, we're here, what's going on?" George called as he and Harry walked into Fred's flat.

"Hey guys, come on in," Fred said from where he had been pacing since sending each of them an owl.

"What's going on Fred, I've got to get back to Gin," Harry said.

"Well, you see, it's like this," Fred began, think of how he was going to drop this on them, finally settling for a direct approach. "I found Hermione."

"What!?" they both exploded at once.

"What do you mean you found Hermione?" Harry asked. "Where is she? She's alive? Is she okay?"

"Calm down, mate, yes she's alive, seemed to be okay, nearly hexed my head off. She's… well, she's different," Fred answered.

"That's the reason you were acting funny after you got lunch, isn't it?" George asked, understanding in his eyes.

"Yeah, she works at that cafe, runs the place," Fred answered.

"She's been across town all this time?" George asked flabbergasted.

"She's been living as a muggle?" Harry asked, his voice rising a bit.

"She has, and I reckon she has her reasons, she'd like to see you, Harry, told her I'd bring you round for lunch tomorrow."

"What has she been doing all this time," Harry asked quietly.

"You can ask her yourself, tomorrow," Fred explained. "Don't say anything to Gin or anyone else just yet, I think if too many people know where she is, she'll get overwhelmed. She was already talking about leaving the country after she saw me at the cafe this afternoon."

"But, she seemed okay? Like she was happy?" Harry asked again, his face was warring between hurt and anger.

"I mean, yeah, she seemed okay, like I said, she's a lot different. I think so at least, you know her a lot better than I do," Fred said with a smile.

"I thought I did, anyway," Harry muttered. "So what time should I meet you?"

….

Hermione watched as the last customer left through the door, before throwing her apron on the counter. She had talked to Jenny earlier that morning about who was coming and was promptly told to close the cafe after the lunch rush and use the place for whatever she needed. This was one of the biggest reasons Hermione found it so difficult to just uproot everything and run back to the wizarding world. She had family here, of course they knew nothing of her real past, didn't know she had fought in a war, they didn't know her real name. But they had seen her scars, they had known she was broken and loved her just the same.

Hermione had explained as much as she could, told her friend more or less the truth, just omitted the magical aspect. Told her that Fred had found her, Fred who she had thought was dead, Fred who she loved quietly for years. The boy who never failed to make her laugh, who she had named her son after because she hoped for her son to know such pure joy. Hermione told her that Harry was coming today, Harry her best friend from her childhood, the one who she would die for and nearly did on more than one occasion. So Jenny told her to meet with her boys in a safe place, Jenny would be upstairs with the kids, just a shout away.

A knock at the cafe door brought Hermione from her thoughts, she threw down the towel she'd been scrubbing the spotless counter with and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and opened it hoping for the best.

"Thought you'd done a runner when we saw the place was closed up," Fred joked without preamble, scooping her in a tight bear hug the moment the door was open.

"No, I told you I'd be here, my boss just had me close up for the afternoon, give us a bit more privacy," Hermione scolded lightly, relishing in the feel of his arms around her. She looked up at the sound of someone else shuffling into the room.

Harry had grown up a lot in the past years, his shoulders broadening, his form filling out from plenty of good food. He was taller now and had a days worth of stubble on his chin. In that moment, however all Hermione could see was the half starved eleven year old with big green eyes and a look of trepidation on his face.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said tentatively.

"Hermione," Harry said. He quickly took the two long strides to get to her and enveloped her in a hug tight enough to rival Molly Weasley. They stood like that for several moments, both clinging to one another, both with tears running unchecked down their faces.

Fred quietly walked away, giving them some privacy. He looked along the walls at all the muggle photographs he hadn't noticed the day before. He was a little surprised to see that Hermione was featured in a great deal of them, Freddie in even more. She wasn't exaggerating when she said she'd made a life for herself in this world.

Harry and Hermione finally broke apart, both wiping at their faces and laughing slightly at the uncharacteristic show of emotion on both of their parts. They made small talk as Hermione pointed both wizards to the table she'd had set up for them with plenty of sandwiches and desserts.

"Alright, how would you like it? Q and A or a brief overview?" Hermione asked Harry once they had run out of light things to say.

"Overview, I guess," Harry answered and settled in to listen to her story.

She told him the same thing she'd told Fred the day before, about the panic attack that had led her to Gringotts. How the goblins helped her with everything and how dark that first year had been.

"Then one night everything changed," Hermione said finishing her story. "I was alone, in this horrible little flat late at night when I found out."

"Found out what?" Harry asked, paying rapt attention.

"That I was pregnant," she said quietly. "I was alone, nearly broke, and scared to death. I knew in that moment I needed to change my life, so I did. I started school, got a job here, and had a son."

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you, we all would have," Harry asked.

"I was ashamed," she answered simply. "Not of my son, but of my actions leading up to that point. I made so many mistakes, but I can't be upset by them, not really, they gave me my boy, my miracle. He saved my life."

"Hermione, you are the strongest person I know," Harry said quietly.

"I couldn't be strong then, I was weak and devastated after the war. I needed to go away, I know you won't understand, but it was what I needed at the time. I'm so so sorry that I hurt you, all of you," Hermione told both of them.

"I'm just so happy to see you now," Harry said. "I'll admit, I was angry when Fred told us last night, and you're right, I don't really understand. None of that matters now, you're here, alive and a mum… that's kind of crazy."

"Would you like to meet him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I would," Harry smiled brightly. "Any time."

"Are you free for a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I cleared my whole afternoon."

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Hermione said and walked out of the room.

"How you doing, mate?" Fred asked once she was gone.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. To think she was here this whole time, went through all of that alone… I just never thought to look here. I should have," Harry sighed.

"She didn't want to be found," Fred told him. "That's not on you."

"Fred!" a shout came from the doorway. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Told you I'd talk your mum into it, didn't I?" Fred laughed, catching the boy who'd flung himself into his lap.

"Freddie, I said to wait for me," Hermione sighed.

"Sorry mum, but my same name friend came back!" Freddie giggled as Fred tickled him. Scrambling from his grasp the boy caught his breath and looked around seeing Harry for the first time. "Uncle Harry?"

"Hey bud," Harry couldn't stop the smile.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Fredrick Harry Weston," Hermione smiled brightly.

"Its Freddie, she only calls me all that when I'm in trouble," Freddie huffed. "I know you from my bedtime book, mum says you're famous, but my best friend Jodie has never heard of you, so I don't think you can be all that famous."

"Freddie!" Hermione admonished. "That was very rude. Please apologize to Uncle Harry."

"Sorry for being rude," Freddie sighed dramatically.

"Not a problem, mate. Besides I'm not nearly as famous as your mum is," Harry laughed.

"Harry!" Hermione sighed, giving one of her very famous glares.

"Hey, it's true," Harry argued.

Harry and Freddie talked seriously about a little bit of everything as Hermione began cleaning up from lunch. Fred stood quickly and helped her carry things back towards the kitchen.

"Has he started any accidental magic yet?" Fred asked conversationally.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I walked in to find all of his toy cars driving around the walls a few weeks ago."

"Have you talked to him about it yet?" Fred asked.

"Not really, though I need to. He's a smart kid, I need to explain everything. I just don't know what to say," Hermione answered, watching him and Harry from the doorway.

"You could bring him by the shop one day when we're closed if you'd like, Georgie and I could show him some things," Fred offered. "I could have Teddy and Vicky over, so he can see other kids like him."

"Trying to corrupt my son already are you?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Of course not, Bill's already laid down the law on that, no real pranks until they turn eleven… just trick wands and the like for now," Fred told her.

"That would be nice, letting him meet other kids like him," Hermione mused. "Perhaps once we've told everyone I'm alive."

"So you plan on coming around then?" Fred asked seriously.

"Well, I can hardly expect Harry to keep it from Ron or Ginny. Once Ron knows, everyone will know, he can't keep a secret for anything," Hermione smiled softly.

"Too true, so how would you like to do it? Rip the plaster off and come to Sunday dinner, or a few at a time?" Fred asked.

"That's a tough one, Sunday supper may be a bit overwhelming for Freddie," Hermione said, scrunching her nose in thought.

"Maybe for you, I think that little tyke can handle just about anything, he certainly isn't shy. Plus he would have plenty of kids around to play with," Fred reasoned.

"That's true, he really never has met a stranger," Hermione laughed. "Okay, yes, I guess that would probably be the best way to go about it."

"Perfect, I can pick you two up Sunday morning if you'd like," Fred said, blushing ever so slightly. He couldn't explain why exactly, but he felt oddly protective of her and figured that he and George could run interference when things got uncomfortable.

"Oh, I don't want to put you out," Hermione said.

"Not a problem in the slightest, love," Fred answered waving her off.

"Well, if you're sure…" Hermione agreed.

…..

Later that night Hermione and Freddie were sitting in the floor of their living room, just like the did every evening, talking over the events of the day. Hermione had been thinking about what Fred had said about talking to Freddie about his accidental magic.

"So did you have a good day?" Hermione asked as they drove toy cars along the coffee table.

"Fred and Uncle Harry are so cool mum," Freddie answered as he made two of his cars crash into each other.

"I guess they are," Hermione laughed. "Freddie, I'd like to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, am I in trouble?" Freddie asked seriously.

"Of course not, why would you be in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just asking."

"Have you done anything that deserves being in trouble?"

"Well, gross brussel sprouts kept disappearing at Mrs. Downs' the other night. I don't know how, but every time she told me to eat one some would just pop away," Freddie answered.

"Hmm, did she seem to notice?" Hermione asked.

"No, she told me I was being a good boy, but I didn't really eat them, is that lying?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, kind of, but it's okay, that's actually what I want to talk about. You see, you're different Freddie, just like me, I'm different too. We can do things other people can't," Hermione explained.

"Like when my cars drove by themselves?" Freddie asked.

"Exactly like that," Hermione told him. "What I'm going to tell you is a secret, we can't tell anyone else about it okay?"

"But you said not to keep secrets," Freddie looked confused.

"I said I don't want you to keep secrets from me, this is a secret between you and me. Uncle Harry knows, so does Fred and a lot of other people we will meet soon."

"Alright then, am I allowed to tell Jodie?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart," Hermione frowned sadly. "The reason your brussel sprouts disappeared and your cars drive themselves is because you're special, you are a wizard."

"A wizard? Like in the books?" Freddie asked excitedly.

"Kind of, magic is real, and there are such things as witches and wizards, I can show you if you'd like," Hermione said and pulled out her wand, she pointed it at one of the cars and with the familiar swish and flick sent it sailing through the air. There was a high pitched squeal of delight before a torrent of questions, Hermione answered each and every one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mum, is it time yet?" Freddie asked, yet again.

"Almost, sweetheart, Fred will be here any minute. Why don't you go get your shoes? We'll practice tying them while we wait," Hermione smiled.

"Okay," Freddie sighed and ran off to his room. Hermione took a calming breath, she was so nervous.

She had a feeling the day would produce more than a few tears, and most likely quite a bit of yelling. She had changed her outfit more times than she would admit, finally settling on a pretty cream colored jumper and jeans. She was thinking of changing into a dress when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, love. You look nice," Fred said with a smile as she opened the door, hugging her tightly.

Hermione noticed this was becoming a new practice between the two, hugging when meeting. She couldn't remember ever hugging Fred before. Hermione had never been overly affectionate with anyone besides Harry and Ron. She realized that she didn't mind this new development in the least.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she let Fred into the small flat. She watched as he smiled at the sight of how many books she had lying about and searched for something to say. "Would you like a cup of tea or anything?"

"Stop stalling," Fred joked kindly. "It will be alright, I promise. Now, where's little man?"

Before she could answer, Freddie came running into the room carrying his shoes. He dropped them at the sight of Fred choosing to attack him excitedly.

"Fred! Guess what! Mum told me I'm a wizard! It's a secret, but I can tell you, because you're one too! She did the coolest thing ever with my cars! We had a race, but not on the floor, it was in the air! Can you show me some magic?" Freddie asked excitedly, hardly stopping to breathe.

"Hey, kiddo, slow down a bit," Fred laughed at the bundle of energy that was quickly becoming one of his favorite people. "Why don't we get your shoes on and we can go somewhere with a lot of wizards and witches. You'll see plenty of magic, I promise."

"Okay, but can you help me tie my shoes? I can never get the bunny to go in the hole," Freddie asked.

Hermione watched the two, who acted as if they'd known each other for much longer than just a few days. It made her extremely happy and broke her heart at the same time. Not for the first time, Hermione wondered what her life would have been like had she gone back when she found out she was pregnant, or never left in the first place. That thought was quickly discarded, if she hadn't have left, she wouldn't have her boy now.

"So, what's the plan?" Hermione asked once Freddie's shoes had been tied, the first by Fred, the second Freddie, who was beaming at his success.

"Well, I figured we'd take a cab to Diagon Alley, thought the kid's first real look at the wizarding world should be just like yours. George and Ang are going to meet us at the shop and we can all aparate from there, we don't want anyone getting lost in the floo," Fred informed her.

She was a little taken aback by how thoughtful he was about everything. She smiled and nodded before helping Freddie with his coat. They walked down together, Freddie in the middle holding both their hands.

The cab ride had been short and Freddie was bouncing up and down in his seat as they neared the dingy looking building that muggles passed without a second glance. They exited the cab, Fred handing over the correct amount of money and taking Freddie's waiting hand.

There was a hush throughout the Leaky Cauldron as the trio made their entrance. Whispers quickly replaced the silence as the patrons realized just who had walked in.

"Mum, why is everyone staring at us?" Freddie asked quietly, getting a bit shy at the attention.

"Don't worry about it bud, it's me, I'm quite famous you know, and so good looking," Fred smiled, squeezing the boys hand. Just then a sudden movement caused Hermione to grasp her wand tightly, but she was quickly wrapped up in a tight embrace.

"Mione, is it really you?" Hermione recognized the voice of Neville Longbottom and relaxed slightly.

"Hey, Neville, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, but how are you? And who is this?" Neville asked stooping down to get a look at the boy tightly clutching both Fred and Hermione's hands.

"Neville, I'd like you to meet my son. Freddie, this is my old friend Neville, we went to school together," Hermione said carefully, barely breathing as she waited for a reaction.

"It is very nice to meet you, Freddie," Neville smiled kindly at the boy before looking questioningly at Hermione then at Fred.

"Are you a wizard too?" Freddie asked, then quickly gasped and covered his mouth with both hands.

"It's alright, kiddo," Fred said, ruffling his hair. "This is a safe place to talk about magic."

"That's right, sweetheart," Hermione smiled. "Neville is in fact a wizard. An amazing one at that."

"Nowhere near as good as your mum," Neville said laughing lightly. "I actually have to get going, but I would really like to get together soon, it seems we have quite a bit of catching up to do, yeah?"

"I'd like that," Hermione said genuinely.

"Right, just send me an owl, at Hogwarts, any time," Neville said as he hugged her again. "It really is so great to see you."

Fred led Hermione and Freddie through the pub to the back alley where he began tapping on the wall. Freddie's excitement was quite contagious as the wall melted away to show Diagon Alley in all its glory. In the years that Hermione had been gone, the wizarding world seemed to have flourished once again. No longer were there boarded up buildings and an uneasy cloud of dread hanging about. It was back to the colorful lively place Hermione remembered from her childhood.

"So Neville is at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Yeah, he replaced Professor Sprout a couple years ago, seems to fit in nicely. Also took over as head of Gryffindor for McGonagall last year. She's headmistress now," Fred told her, sidestepping a witch who had stopped in the middle of the road to stare at Hermione. Hermione was glad that Fred was ignoring all the attention, it made it less obvious to Freddie who was looking at everything else as they walked.

"That's lovely, I can see him doing well as a professor," Hermione answered, eyes roaming in every direction, looking for any sign of trouble.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger! It's you!" a familiar voice called from the crowd alerting anyone who hadn't seen the trio before. Hermione sighed as a blonde witch came running up to them.

"Lavender?" Hermione asked as she was once again getting hugged.

"Hermione, you look great! Where have you been? Why are you back? Are you dating Fred Weasley? Is this your son? Have you been gone all this time to hide a secret love child? Does Ron know?" Hermione was bombarded by question after question, making her rather uncomfortable.

"No comment, Miss Brown," Fred answered swiftly, a bit of ice in his voice. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring Hermione and Freddie through Diagon Alley, he just wanted the boy to experience the magical world.

"You're a reporter?" Hermione asked, everything clicking into place.

"Yes, I have a weekly column in the Profit, 'Lavender's Lowdown'," Lavender smiled smugly.

"A gossip column," Fred corrected. "I thought I'd made myself clear after that rubbish article on Mandy that my family has nothing to say to you."

"Your family, huh?" Lavender smirked, jotting something down quickly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you know Hermione has always been family to all the Weasleys. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to be going," Fred grumbled as he picked Freddie up effortlessly in one arm while wrapping the other around Hermione protectively, leading them quickly to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Neither of them noticed the small signal Lavender made, nor the man with a camera standing a few feet away from them clicking away.

"Sorry," Fred mumbled. "I didn't mean to talk for you back there, but that is one witch I can not stand. A few months back, she wrote some rubbish article about Mandy, calling her attention seeking and a gold digger, while heavily implying that she couldn't produce a child for Ron. Then encouraging Ron to look elsewhere for a good wife. Poor Mandy cried over it for days."

"That's horrible," Hermione said angrily.

"I reckon that's what happens when you mix a jealous ex girlfriend with Rita Skeeter's protege…" Fred said, still frowning. They reached the twins' shop quickly and Fred ran his wand over the door before letting them in.

"Oh. My. Gosh…" Freddie said, talking for the first time since leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

He was staring open mouthed at all the colors and objects flying through the air.

Hermione looked around in wonder as well, the shop had changed quite a bit, offering even more products than she remembered, but it still had the same feel to it. Fun, laughter, comfort. Smiling she looked around curiously, watching as Freddie explored carefully once Fred had put him down.

"Alright kiddo, this shelf is all you… pick whatever you want," Fred smiled proudly at the looks on both faces, that look on a person's face never got old. It was his favorite part of owning the shop. "Don't even think about it," he said as Hermione began to open her bag for her wallet.

"After everything you've done for us, now your giving away profits? It really isn't necessary," Hermione sighed.

"Who's giving away profits?" a voice called from the back room. Hermione smiled brightly as George walked out.

"Hey George," she smiled, letting herself be pulled into yet another hug, it seemed to be the day for it she figured.

"Granger," George said, gearing up to chastise her. "You have some major explaining to do. We'll talk later, yeah?"

"I know, I'll tell you all everything when we get to the burrow, the story is getting a bit boring," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that," George said, but let it go. "Now, I believe there are some introductions to be made? Ang! Get out here already."

"Keep your knickers on, I'm coming," Angelina shouted back, carrying a box with her as she came.

"Oi! What did I say about carrying things?" George sighed dramatically rushing to take the box.

"What did I say about you being a prat? I'm hardly four months along, I can carry a box from one room to the next. Hey, Hermione," Angelina glared at her husband before turning to smile at Hermione.

Hermione was about to return the greeting when she felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked down to see Freddie looking at her quite confused. She picked him up and chuckled when he whispered in her ear.

"Well sweetheart,, that is George, he is Fred's twin brother. That means they were born at the same time and they look alike, though not all twins look the same," she explained. "George, Angelina, I would like you to meet Freddie, my son."

"Hey, Freddie! Did you know you have one of my favorite names?" George asked as he shook Freddie's hand.

"Is it because my same name friend is your brother?" Freddie asked.

"Merlin, Hermione, this one sure got your brains didn't he?" George laughed and turned back to Freddie who had wiggled out of his mum's arms, feeling more confident. "Now has Fred shown you the 'Weasley Spawn shelf'?"

George led Freddie back to the shelf Fred had indicated earlier and began explaining all the products, summoning a bag he filled up promptly. Hermione sighed, but took comfort in the fact that all the toys seemed to be age appropriate.

"He's a bit excited," Ang said with a smile. "They both love kids so much, mostly because they are both still children themselves."

"There are worse things to be I suppose," Hermione said watching the twins fill up the bag excitedly. "Congratulations by the way, how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous, hungry, cranky and like I'm about to cry at any given moment," Ang said with a chuckle.

"Sounds about right," Hermione said. "Have you tried ginger pops for the morning sickness? They worked wonders for me."

"Ginger pops, hmmm must be a muggle thing," Ang contemplated. "Where can I get some, I'll try anything."

"There's a market near my flat, I'll send some back with Fred later," Hermione answered.

"That would be wonderful," Ang said. "Oh, would you mind not saying anything just yet? George and I are planning on making the announcement tonight, George thought you might need us to cause a distraction if things get too intense."

"That's very thoughtful. Knowing the Weasleys that may come in handy," Hermione told her.

"Too true that is," Ang whispered conspiratorially. "I love the lot of them, but it can be a bit much, and everyone will be there. I guess Molly took Fred saying he would be bringing someone to supper as he's planning on getting married, you know how she is. She's making a big deal out of it, owled me three times to see if I knew who it was."

"Oh, I'm sorry to be an inconvenience," Hermione frowned.

"Hardly, she already suspects I'm pregnant, she's been owling near daily already," Ang just shrugged. "She means well, I figure she just needs something to focus on now that her kids are all grown, Gin's already put her foot down on visiting all the time, to any of us so there's that."

"Oh, my," was all Hermione could say. This had probably been the longest conversation she'd ever had with her former housemate. She liked how open the witch was, there was no holding back, it was refreshing, it reminded her of Ginny. Hermione had a feeling she and Angelina could become good friends.

"Mum! Look at this!" Freddie called her attention back to the boys. He was holding what looked to be a normal bubble wand, but when he blew into it the bubbles came out in different colors and shapes. It was rather impressive.

"Well, we are going to head over to the burrow, meet you lot in a few minutes," George said as he took Ang's hand and walked to the fireplace. Freddie squealed in delight as the flames rose up turning green and watched and Angelina then George disappeared in the flame.

"Can we do that Fred?" he asked excitedly.

"Not today kiddo, but we can another time. For today we are going to apparate, it's just as cool I promise," Fred answered, picking up the box George had taken from Ang earlier. "Ready you two?"

A deep breath and nervous nod from Hermione and a giddy squeal from Freddie had Fred picking the boy up once more while handing Hermione the box in his hand. Fred offered Hermione his free arm then they felt that familiar, somewhat unpleasant squeezing sensation before popping in front of the burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The burrow was an odd dwelling, several stories high, with rooms that had been added here and there resting precariously on wooden beams and a lot of magic. It looked rather more like a children's drawing than anything that could be real. In an instant Hermione was once again a child, looking with wonder at the structure. It was in a word, home.

"Are you ready for this, love?" Fred asked watching her curiously as she looked at the building.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione set her shoulders and with a firm "No," she walked up the stairs to the front door. Fred squeezed her hand and opened the door for her, holding Freddie tightly in his arms.

It was as if walking right into her past, as she passed the threshold. It was exactly as she remembered from the tattered well worn couches, to the old clock on the mantle, to the sea of redheads littered throughout. No one noticed the trio as they walked in, their entrance being muffled by the commotion of so many people.

"Mione," Harry said rather loudly from the armchair facing the door. He gave her an apologetic smile as the entire room went silent. Every eye was on the door, mouths hanging open.

"Hermione Granger," Ginny was the first to speak, with tears falling down her face. "I could throttle you!"

Instead of anger, however, it was relief in the bone crushing hug Ginny gave her around her large swollen belly.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, Granger. Hormonal, that one," George grinned from the fireplace, earning him an angry glare from both his sister and wife.

"It's quite alright," Hermione said quietly. "Most deserved, I'd say."

"Mum?" Freddie asked, already squirming in Fred's arms.

"Right, sorry sweetheart. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Freddie," Hermione told them a bit apprehensive. As expected there was yet again an overwhelming silence that followed the mention of the name.

Surprisingly it was Charlie, of all people, to break the silence. "Hey there little one, I'm Charlie. It's a pleasure to meet you." Walking forward Charlie held out his hand and smiled at the firm handshake Freddie gave him.

"Alright, you lot, food's ready, let's all head to the dining room," Molly Weasley called, coming from the kitchen, still unaware of what was happening in the room. She stopped short when she noticed Fred with a small child in his arms and a pretty girl by his side. She smiled warmly as she went to introduce herself. "Well hello there, I'm Molly, Fred's mum- Merlin, Hermione, is-is that you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Everyone out," Molly said with an unreadable face. Not one to be trifled with, everyone began to rise and make their way to the back yard. A silent conversation between Fred and George had George walk over and take Freddie from his arms.

"Its alright sweetheart, George will take you out to play with the other children, Mummy will be out shortly. No brooms, George," Hermione told her son at the uneasy look on his face. Even angry, Molly couldn't help but smile at Freddie as they passed, giggling together.

"Oh, wait a second please," Freddie said suddenly squirming from George's arms and walking over to Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, my name is Freddie, it's nice to meet you. Mum has told me stories about you, how you're a better cook than even Mrs. Downs."

"Freddie?" Molly asked looking from Freddie to Hermione to Fred. "Well dear, it's very nice to meet you. Go on and play with the others and well have a spot of lunch soon, yeah?"

Once the room save herself, Fred, and Hermione, emptied Molly walked to her armchair and sat, motioning them to take a seat as well. Summoning the tea pot and cups she looked at the two of them, trying her best to not jump to any conclusions.

"Now, Hermione, are you alright?" She started calmly.

"Yes ma'am, Freddie and are doing very well," Hermione answered.

"And just where have you been for the past five years?" Molly leveled her gaze at Hermione.

"Mum," Fred started, but Hermione placed her hand hand on his.

"No, Fred its alright. It's why we're here, right?" Hermione smiled at his protective posture. Hermione knew that under the hostility there was genuine worry and love, but Hermione was no longer a scared seventeen year old girl, she was a woman, a mum, and she wasn't going to be bullied. "Mrs. Weasley, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, that started well before I left. The way Harry, Ron and I handled everything with Voldemort was wrong, I know that now. The war was hard on everyone, it was hard on me. While we were gone on the hunt, things happened, I'm sure Harry and Ron have told you."

"They have told us very little of what happened," Molly commented.

"Yes, well, we were scared, cold and hungry most of the time. I knew that Harry needed to stay strong, and I knew that Ron had never been hungry in his life, not truly hungry like we were then. I'm not telling you this for your pity, but I need for you to understand where I was at that point. I made the decision to make sure the boys had as much food as possible, often going without myself. That was a choice I made, and I stand by it, they needed it more than I did.

When we were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, I was singled out. I was tortured, physically and mentally. When the Cruciatus didn't make me talk, she resorted to doing this."

Hermione stopped to raise the sleeve of her arm, showing both Fred and Molly the word carved in her arm, still an angry red as if done only days ago, not years. She chose not to look at either of their faces, not sure she could continue if she did. She needed to get this out, no one knew all of what she was telling them.

"It's cursed to never heal, to always look just like this, for the rest of my life. When even that didn't work she moved on to telling Greyback that he could do whatever he wanted to me. Well, you can guess what he was planning to do, I was lucky that Dobby came when he did. Though I will never forget the feeling of his hands on me. I felt as dirty as they were telling me I was.

We escaped, and Dobby was dead. Then the final battle came. I watched as the people I loved most were hurt, some dead. I watched as the closest thing to a brother I've ever had was being carried out seemingly dead. Then it was all over, I walked in the great hall and Fr- my friends were laying there dead. I suppose I had a panic attack and I left.

I went to Gringotts and settled some things and they gave me a new muggle identity. I wasn't planning anything for the first time in my life. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. I was hurting so much that I looked for any way to numb the pain. I started drinking, a lot. When the drinking stopped making me forget, I moved on to other dangerous choices. I would go home with random men, I would start fights and stand right in the middle.

Honestly I think I wanted to die, I never felt that after everything I should be allowed to live when so many others didn't. Remus and Tonks should have been here to raise Teddy, Colin was just a child, he deserved the opportunity to grow up and become a man. Fred, I didn't know he had survived after all when I left, but he deserved to be with George, to do what he loved, make people laugh.

Then I found out I was pregnant, and Lord help me, I didn't know who the father was. I was so screwed up that I couldn't even remember the name of the man I had made a child with. My child has no father because of my decisions, but that boy saved my life. When I found out that I was having a boy, I named him after two of the strongest men I knew. I named him after Fred, who was so brave and smart, who spent his life spreading joy, that's what I wanted for my son, joy. I named him after Harry, who was so selfless, who always put everyone else ahead of himself, from the time he was eleven years old. I want my son to be a good man.

I know I owe you, all of you an apology, looking back now I realize that I was never alone, though that's just what I felt. I felt that I was entirely alone in the world, it's not a fun feeling.

After I had Freddie, my life was by no means easy, but there was sunlight again. I took it one day at a time, I went to school, I got a job, I got fat, I made friends. In a few months I will finish school with a degree in business. I'm happy, but I always felt a piece of me was missing, but couldn't understand what it was. Until Fred walked into the cafe, that is, I knew the instant I saw him. It was all if you, my magical family, if you'll still have me of course."

Hermione finally found the courage to look up, and she was happy she had waited until she was finished to do so. Molly had tears running down her face, but more shockingly was Fred's face. He looked sick, a bit green, and he was staring at her in an odd mix of admiration and fury. Before she could ask what he was thinking a voice she hadn't been expecting came from behind her quietly.

"I never knew it was that hard on you," Ron said thickly. "I mean I knew it was bad, bad for all of us, especially with that damned locket making us believe things that weren't true, but I never stopped to think of anyone but myself."

Hermione stood slowly, a bit off center as this had not been how she planned to talk to Ron, she never meant for him to hear what she'd just said. Hermione had been expecting the anger and arguing, not self reflection. Ron was a curious boy, always last in his family and the temperament caused by that always followed. It seemed Ron had finally grown up. She walked over to him, carefully and was entirely caught off when he grabbed her roughly and hugged her tightly. She thought she was done with the surprises for the day when he started sobbing holding her. She had a feeling this had more to do with him dealing with the past than her, but she let him nonetheless, murmuring soft words of comfort.

Harry, who had been standing with Ron just on the other side of the door, listening to her story as well, reached over to the pair of them, hugging them both and he too cried for the first time since the war. The golden trio, together again stood in an old sitting room in the country, five years after the war and cried together. For the first time all three of them finally began to heal.

Once everyone had settled from the reunion, Molly welcomed Hermione back into her home, telling her that no matter what she had done in the past, the burrow would always be her home. Molly made her promise that if she ever felt like she had before she would talk to someone, any one of them, before running off to Merlin knew where. Molly had been hurt and angry with the way Hermione had chosen to do things all those years ago, but she was a mother through and through. She saw the way Ron and Harry clung to her, they needed her. She saw the way Fred hovered protectively, was wrapped around the finger of her son already, he needed her. Molly saw the same girl she had housed for summer holidays for years and knew that she needed her.

Yes, Hermione Granger had come home, and Molly was determined to keep her close. She would do whatever it took to keep this clever, caring witch where she belonged.

"Is it safe yet?" George asked with a grin from the doorway.

"Yes dear, of course," Molly couldn't contain the smile on her face. "Tell the rest to come wash up and eat."

"I see I don't need to repeat my story," Hermione smiled, walking up to George and pulling the extendable ear he hadn't got fully back in his pocket.

"Sorry, pet, it was just Bill, Perce and me listening," George said sheepishly.

"It's alright, a major breach of privacy, but I suppose if you all can forgive me, I can do the same," Hermione sighed.

"There's nothing to forgive," Bill told her, surprising her by leaning in to hug her tightly. She had never been particularly close to Bill, him being so much older, but she figured it was the big brother in him. War had a way bringing people together, even long after it was over. Though none of their experiences had been the same, there was enough common ground to bind them.

Everyone made their way into the dining room that Hermione had never seen before, learning from Fred that there were just so many of them now Arthur had been tasked with building the addition. It made her think, that just because so much was the same, there was always going to be changes, improvements, and that made her smile. The family made their way to the table, and Hermione was happy to see that Freddie didn't even look her way as he sat at the smaller table with the children, talking excitedly with Teddy and Victoire.

"Well, I know we've had quite a bit of excitement here today, but if like to add to that if I may," George said, standing up as everyone else took their seats. "Ang and I are having a baby!"

"I knew it!" Molly and Ginny both shouted from opposite ends of the table, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once lunch was finished the entire household emptied into the backyard. Hermione made her way to where Ginny and Mandy sat in the grass under a large shaded oak tree. The boys had already broken off and begun to divide themselves into two teams for a pick up game of Quidditch. As she settled in to watch the game she was accosted by Freddie who was bouncing up and down at her side.

"Mum! Mum, can I please play too?"

"I think only the grown ups are playing right now, sweetheart," Hermione answered.

"Nuh uh, Teddy is going with Uncle Harry and Victoire is going with her dad, please," Freddie insisted.

"He can ride with me," Fred said coming up from the makeshift pitch. Hermione looked a bit apprehensive at the idea.

"Go on, Mione," Ginny encouraged. "Fred usually swaps out with Harry for Teddy. They are always very careful when the little ones play."

"Well, alright," Hermione allowed, then called out to Fred. "Just remember that is the single most important person in my life."

"He'll be perfectly safe, I promise," Fred told her seriously.

Hermione nodded her agreement, though she still looked a bit unsure. She made sure she kept a close eye on the boys as Fred instructed Freddie on where to sit and how to hold onto the broom.

"Don't worry, they always put sticking charms on the kids so they can't fall off," Ginny reassured her once again. "Besides, Ang is playing as well, George will have kittens if anyone starts getting rough."

The three witches settled in to easy conversation as they all watched the others push off into the air. Hermione attempted to at least appear at ease watching her very small son very high in the air, though it was obvious to both Mandy and Ginny they only had part of her attention.

"So, is James' nursery all set up? I could come by tomorrow after work and help you finish anything up you need," Mandy asked Ginny with a smile.

"Nah, Harry finished everything yesterday, he knew we'd be here all of today and he has to spend a couple days up in Scotland on a case."

"They are having him travel this close to your due date?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Well, I do still technically have two more weeks, and he's just tying up a few loose ends so he can take off a good bit of time once this little bludger gets here," Ginny explained. "It should be two days tops, and I've got plenty of people around should anything happen. Ang is going to come stay at the house tomorrow night, so I'm covered."

"I suppose you're right, Freddie came early, so I worry. Scotland is a good ways away if anything happens," Hermione mused, she knew that Harry would want more than anything to be with Ginny when the baby was born.

"Yeah, but there is this nifty little thing called magic, makes transportation quite quick indeed," Ginny laughed.

"Yes, of course. I suppose I've just gotten used to doing everything the muggle way."

"Tell you what, if you aren't busy tomorrow, you can be on baby watch and go to lunch with me," Ginny offered. "We do have quite a bit to catch up on."

"That would work out well, the cafe is closed and I only have a morning class on Mondays. I'll have to see if Mrs. Downs or my friend Jenny will watch Freddie."

"Just bring him round here, Mum keeps Victoire and Dominique while Bill and Fleur work. Ted will be around as well, Andy is in France with her sister until the end of the week."

"It would be nice for Freddie to have some more time with his new friends, I'll ask your mum if she minds."

"Molly Weasley, minding having an extra child around? Are you barmy?" Ginny snorted out a laugh.

"Too true," Mandy added with a smile, though Hermione thought it looked a bit forced. She shrugged the thought off as she really didn't know Mandy well enough to know what was forced and what wasn't.

A few hours later Hermione was looking around the burrow in search of Freddie, he had run off with Teddy and Victoire once the Quidditch game had finished. Hermione had been in the middle of a conversation with Angelina at the time and Fred promised to keep an eye on him for her. Now it was getting late and as Hermione would need to be up early for her class the next morning she needed to find her boy.

Hermione walked into the sitting room to find Fred stretched out on the old couch, his head was hanging slightly off the armrest and snuggled up on his chest was Freddie. There was a book laying on top of Freddie's back, as though Fred had been reading to Freddie and they both fell asleep midbook.

Her breath caught in her throat, how many times had she dreamed about exactly this. Logically, Hermione knew Fred wasn't hers, wasn't theirs. He wasn't Freddie's dad. Many times, however, throughout the years, when she would allow her mind to wander, this is what she hoped for, dreamed about. This was what her dream life looked like.

"It really is a shame he hasn't any of his own, he really is great with kids," Angelina said quietly next to Hermione's ear. Hermione jumped slightly before smiling at her.

"Why doesn't he have any of his own?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Who's to say, he has his reasons. Though I have a few theories of my own," Ang said with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to share?"

"One day… well I'm off to find my lunatic, I'm ready to fall over," Ang said squeezing her shoulder and walked off towards the kitchen in search of George.

Hermione walked over to the sleeping pair and gently shook Fred awake.

"If you'll hand over my son, we'll get out of your hair," she smirked at him. Fred looked at her groggily for a moment, he looked a bit confused as he gently swept a loose strand of hair from her face. Fred's eyes widened ever so slightly at his own gesture and smiled.

"Granger, let me just find my shoes and I'll get you two home," Fred said quickly.

"They're right here, but I can get us home alright."

"Nonsense, I'll see you both home, wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me otherwise."

"Very well, let me just get him off you so you can put your shoes on," Hermione said as Fred rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at his shoes. He stood up gracefully, not disturbing Freddie in the least.

After flooing to The Leaky Cauldron and grabbing a cab back to Hermione's flat she let them in and showed Fred to Freddie's room. Fred settled the boy into his bed and they both smiled as he whispered a thank you for showing him all the magic.

"So, any exciting plans for tomorrow?" Fred asked once they were back in her living room.

"Indeed, I've a very exciting lunch date tomorrow after class," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, uh… well that's great. Really great. Anyone I know?"

"As a matter of fact, you do," she laughed lightly. "Ginny has officially put me on the roster for baby watch. Your mum is going to watch Freddie with the other children."

"Oh! Well that really is great then, I reckon you and Gin have a lot to catch up on."

"Fred? I-I just wanted to say thank you," Hermione said, suddenly finding her shoes to be quite interesting. She looked up at him as she continued, cheeks ever so slightly pink. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"It was all you, love, I just ordered some lunch," Fred smiled before taking a step closer to her.

"Well, I'm just thankful It was my cafe you walked into. Honestly, you've no idea what you've given me. You helped me see how silly I was being, you gave me my family back."

"I don't think you're silly, maybe waiting five years was excessive, but I understand why you left. I think they all do as well. We're just happy to have you back."

Hermione took the few short steps left between them and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. Even if he wasn't hers, he was still a part of her life again, even bigger than he had been before. Fred had taken the place of Harry and Ron as her link to the magical world.

Fred finally broke the embrace, chastising himself for letting himself indulge in the contact, she wasn't his. Once she learned everything about him, she'd be running away faster than Ginny on a broom. It wasn't fair of him to want her the way he did, he had nothing to offer her. Not that she even thought of him that way anyway. No, it would be best to just keep things platonic.

"Would you mind if I owled you tomorrow evening?" He was an idiot…

"You can owl me any time you'd like," she smiled up at him. "I suppose I should see about getting myself an owl, now that I have people to correspond with that way again."

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon you and I could go look for one, I could leave the shop early and meet you before pick up Freddie. I'll be going round mum's tomorrow anyway." He was a really big idiot.

"Alright, I'm not sure where Ginny would like to have lunch, but I could meet you at the shop afterwards… if you're sure you can leave. I don't want to interrupt your work."

"It's not a problem, I usually leave earlier on Monday's anyway, George usually takes Wednesday's since Ang doesn't have practice on Wednesdays or Fridays." He rambled

"Alright then," Hermione looked up into his eyes once more. Without a conscious thought, she reached up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he said before walking to the door and out into the street. At the first dark alley he found, Fred aparated straight to George and Angie's cottage.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting you," Ang said with a smile as she opened the door. "Come on, he's just finishing up getting dressed for bed."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come so late," Fred said, noticing the old t-shirt and shorts she was wearing. It was obvious she and George were going to bed soon.

"Since when? Is it a butterbeer or firewhiskey conversation?" Ang asked, waving him off towards the sitting room.

"Butterbeer would be great, thanks Ang," Fred leaned over her and kissed the top of her head.

Not for the first time he thought how grateful he was that George had got someone who understood the important relationship between the twins. Once upon a time he had hoped to find a girl just as understanding, he knew now that was out of the question, there would be no girl for him. Fred sighed deeply as he thought again of Hermione.

"Well, what's the damage, then?" George asked walking into the room, hair still damp from his shower.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her…" Fred said sadly.

"Well no shit, I've known that for years," George answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, you know I can't do that to her."

"Don't you think she should have a say in that?" Angelina asked, setting down a tray of drinks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I hope you don't mind muggle, I figured you'd be okay with it. I just don't like fending off reporters this close to my due date," Ginny said with a smile as she looked over her menu.

"Not at all, I actually know the owner here, we were both part of a fundraising competition last year," Hermione smiled back, looking at her own menu.

The coffee shop was quite comfortable, an eclectic collection of signs and photographs hung on the bold colored walls. Tables were set up randomly, some pushed together to accommodate a larger crowd, while none of the chairs matched. It seemed a hodge podge of different tastes and cultures. Hermione liked the atmosphere very much, nothing fit but it all made sense in an odd sort of way.

"Thea, Ang's cousin told me about this place. You'll have to meet her, I think you'd like her, she a muggle writer. Works for some magazine or another."

"Wait, Thea… Thea Johnson? Well, it never clicked before, Fred mentioned her when he came to the cafe the first time. I do know her, well of her anyway. She a very famous food critic. It really is a small world isn't it?"

"Emily? I thought that was you," a man's voice called from the door to the kitchen. Quickly a very handsome American man made his way to the table Ginny and Hermione sat at. "To what do I owe the honor of you finally stepping foot into my place?"

"Scott," Hermione's smile instantly brightened considerably. "I'll have you know I have indeed been here before."

"Nope, I woulda noticed. I always pay special attention when beautiful women walk in my restaurant."

Ginny couldn't help the snort that escaped her at the cheesy flirting, she also felt it about time to remind them she was there.

"Sorry, Ginny, this is my friend Scott Cooke, he seems to think that with enough flattery I will give him the recipe for my brownies. Well, actually that would be your mum's brownies. Scott, this is Ginny Potter, one of my oldest friends, we went to school together."

"Nice to meet you, Scott." Ginny gave the man an appraising look as she held out her hand delicately, immediately applying quite a bit of pressure as they shook. She didn't have six older brothers for nothing.

"Um, you too, Ginny," Scott said as he rubbed his hand gently, giving her a momentarily confused look as she smiled innocently. "Well, ladies, lunch is on me today, anything you'd like. Becky will be right over to help you out."

Once they had put in their order, and Ginny had explained she was a Weasley and pregnant and to stop looking at her that way, the two witches began an easy enough conversation. Ginny gave the highlights of what had happened after the war, telling her what she knew of all the members of both the Order and the DA. Hermione in turn gave an abridged version of her time since the war.

It felt like slipping on an old jumper, the familiarity, the comfort and warmth. It was as if the past five years had not happened, this was Ginny, the fireball of energy and support and kindness that she was back at school. This was the first girl friend that Hermione had ever had, the first person that had chosen to like Hermione. Not because she was clever and could help with schoolwork or because of a mountain troll beginning a friendship fueled by adrenaline and danger. Ginny was the first person to ever seek Hermione out and want nothing but a equal relationship.

"Ginny, I am so so sorry for leaving," Hermione told her, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, Mione, what's done is done, just don't do it again, yeah?" That's what Ginny Weasley, now Potter, was. She was a force to be reckoned with, but she was loyal. She was dramatic, but forgiving. She was sarcastic and blunt, but she would move mountains for anyone she felt deserved it.

Once the two witches were finished with lunch, and after a fair bit more flirting from the American bloke, they made their way to the bustling street outside.

"Mind if we walk around a bit? All that food has made me a bit uncomfortable, a nice walk should settle it I think," Ginny asked, to which Hermione readily obliged.

"So, what's with the new name? I meant I know why you changed it, but why did you pick that one?" Ginny asked her as they made their way through the throng of people on the street.

"Oh, well, Emily was my grandmother's name, I used to spend hours a day with her when I was little, mum and dad worked a lot and I really didn't have very many friends. Weston, well I suppose it made me think of Weasley. You lot were always so good to me, and I suppose I wanted to take a bit of that with me."

"All of us or just Fred?"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Hermione, please, anyone with eyeballs at all can see how you two feel about each other. Not just now but before too. You have fancied my brother for a long time. You forget I was there too, the summer we stayed with Sirius at Grimmauld? You and Ron spent so much time bickering at each other, George and Fred finally decided to start splitting the two of you up. Fred volunteered pretty quickly to take up with you. I remember how much you laughed when it was just the pair of you."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, we were children," Hermione said refusing to look at Ginny. It really was that summer that had made Hermione look at Fred as something other than just Ron's older brother.

"Bollocks, you can deny it all you want but I saw it with my own eyes. Not to mention, you named your son after him, don't tell me you didn't."

"I named my son after what I thought to be a fallen hero. I also named him after Harry, do you think I fancy him as well?"

"Don't be thick, I know how you feel about Harry. That'd be like saying I fancied Charlie. Ohhhh!" Ginny had stopped walking at this point and was grasping at her stomach.

Hermione quickly ushered her to a nearby bench and made her sit. Ginny had gone pale and was panting heavily.

"Where does it hurt?" Hermione slipped quickly into control, having a good idea what was happening.

"Right here," Ginny rubbed her lower stomach, "and a bit in my lower back as well."

"Right okay, we need to get you to St. Mungo's. I'm afraid I haven't apparated in so long, and I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it with you in this state anyway. We will have to take a cab I'm afraid. Just keep breathing alright?"

"I need Harry," Ginny whimpered, and Hermione saw the fear in her eyes.

"Of course Gin, we''ll get a hold of him as soon as we get you to the hospital, yeah?" Hermione stood at once and waved down a taxi that had been passing. Helping Ginny into the back seat, she gave the man the address. He looked from Hermione to Ginny in confusion but started driving nonetheless. Luckily they were in London and only five minutes from the worn down looking department store with the ugly mannequin in the front window.

"You sure this is where you want to be?" the driver asked looking first at Ginny who was mid contraction then to the battered looking sign that read Purge & Dowse Ltd.

"Quite, thank you so much," Hermione answered in a clipped voice before handing him some money, including a hefty tip. Once out on the street and sure the cab driver was out of sight, Hermione walked to the front window and told the mannequin that Ginny was in labor. With a wink from the mannequin the glass simmered slightly and Hermione helped Ginny through the glass.

Inside the hospital was exactly as Hermione had remembered, right down to the bored looking witch sitting at the reception desk. The witch hardly glanced at the two as they walked up to her and told her that Ginny Potter was in labor and needed to see a healer. The witches entire demeanor changed at hearing the name and with in a few short minutes they were being escorted to the lift by a smiling young wizard.

"Mione, Harry…" Ginny ground out between her teeth.

Hermione asked the wizard if there were an owlery at the hospital and after getting directions, squeezed Ginny's hand and parted from them to send Harry an owl. Once she got there however, she realized she had no clue as to where to send the owl, as Harry was in Scotland working on a case. Thinking, Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from the desk in the corner of the owlery and scribbled a quick note, before telling one of the owls to take it to Fred at his shop.

That finished, she walked quickly back down to where she had left Ginny and walked to the medi witches desk.

"Could you please tell me which room Ginny Potter was taken to?"

"What's your relationship with the patient?" A pretty dark haired medi witch asked, not even looking up from the parchment she was writing on.

"Well, I'm her friend," Hermione answered.

"Sorry, family only," the witch said, again never looking up at Hermione.

"Listen, she is in labor, I just brought her here. She's alone in there and I need to be with her. I only left her to get an owl to her husband."

The medi witch sighed loudly and Hermione was certain she had just rolled her eyes. Finally looking up at Hermione she plastered on a very fake looking smile. "Its against the rules, sorry, family only."

Hermione fumed silently but moved away from the desk all the same. She moved over to the small waiting area and sat, fidgeting annoyingly. She sat there for about five minutes when she heard quite a commotion. Looking up she saw Fred running full force toward the medi witches desk.

The witch who had turned Hermione away so completely was now staring at Fred as he made it the last few feet. She hopped up and walked around the desk as he bent over to catch his breath. Her hand went to his upper arm stroking gently as he asked after his sister. The witch cooed the answer to him as Hermione stood up and walked over to them. She was now quite angry with the witch for some unknown reason. Fred spotted her quickly and asked why she wasn't back with Ginny, and he rolled his eyes at the answer.

"She is family," Fred told the witch.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's blood relatives or spouses only." the witch said in a bit of a snotty tone.

"She's my wife, now if you will excuse us, my sister is in labor," Fred said hotly before taking Hermione's hand and pulling her through the hall. Once out of earshot of the medi witches station he turned to Hermione. "Sorry about that, love. I just… oh Merlin."

There was shouting coming from the room they were standing in front of.

"I don't bloody care! I'm not doing this alone. If you come near me again I'll hex you so hard your grandchildren will have bats flying from their nose!" Ginny's voice rang clear through the closed door. A quick look between the two of them and Fred pushed the door open.

"Why does she still have a wand?" Fred asked chuckling slightly at the healer and medi witch who were standing in the corner of the room looking terrified.

"She won't hand it over," the medi witch said in a huff.

"Gin-Gin, hand over the wand, you're not alone anymore," Fred said calmly, holding out his hand. Ginny looked a bit sheepish and handed the wand to her brother. "Where is Healer Maricopa?"

"She's off today, she was on all last night," the healer informed Fred.

"What the bloody hell took you so long to get back?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione, she wasn't angry though, she just looked scared.

"Im sorry, they wouldn't let me in, until Fred came to vouch I was family." Hermione explained, walking over to Ginny and taking her hand.

"Well that's just bloody stupid, you'd better not let that one in or I won't need a wand!" Ginny was shouting again at the medi witch.

"Ginerva! That's enough of that, I know you're scared but stop threatening the staff," Fred said firmly.

"Right, sorry. I just need Harry, where is he?"

"He'll be here soon, poppet. I've sent word to the ministry, he's coming as quickly as he can," Fred told her, copying Hermione's actions on Ginny's other side.

"What about mum?"

"She will be here as soon as Audrey can get to the burrow to watch the children."

"Okay… oh Fred, I'm so sorry you have to be here," Ginny was now crying, her emotions seemed to be all over the place. Hermione looked quizzically from Ginny to Fred, she didn't understand why Fred wouldn't want to be here, but she didn't ask.

"Stop that, of course I'm here. My baby sister is having a baby, it's a celebration. No room for tears yeah?" Fred said soothingly as he brushed the hair from her face.

Hermione felt as if she were invading on a very private moment between the siblings.

"I can't do this without Harry, I need him," Ginny whimpered.

"Ginny, look at me," Hermione said firmly but kindly. "You are the strongest woman I know, you are brave and clever and so fierce. You can do this, and you aren't alone. I'm right here for you, Fred is right here with you. Harry and your mum will be here as soon as they can, but for now we need you to be strong. Right now, James needs you."

For the first time since they walked in the door Ginny finally looked calm. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry, I just lost my head a bit there."

"No problem, now we need to let the healer check you out, see how things are going, yeah? I want you to focus on me. Have you learned lamaze? No, okay that's fine, it's just breathing. It helps to focus when the contractions are very painful. Let's practice now while the healer takes a look. Right, just breathe in through your nose, nice and deep. Perfect. Now breathe out slowly just like this. Beautiful. Now when you breathe out I want you to think about relaxing, start with your shoulders and work your way down focusing on relaxing each body part in turn."

"Mrs. Potter, the baby is coming soon, you are fully dilated and it's almost time to push," the healer said hesitantly..

"That's alright, it's okay," Hermione said in the same soothing voice, bringing Ginny's attention back to her. "You can do this, just think about that sweet little baby boy. Just think about seeing his face for the first time. Breathe, yes. Perfect."

Hermione was now crying and Fred didn't like it at all. He watched as Hermione took control of the situation, just like his mum would. Offering a firm comfort to keep Gin from losing it. He watched in awe as she calmed Ginny with the breathing nonsense, though it seemed to be working. The way she was talking about the baby made him wonder about her baby, was she alone when she'd had him? The thought of a young, scared, Hermione all alone while in pain made Fred's stomach uneasy.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but it really is time to push," the healer said once again.

"Let me through! My wife is in there!" There was shouting coming from outside the door. Ginny looked up and finally smiled, he had made it.

Not thirty seconds later Harry came bursting through the door. "I've not missed it have I?"

"Thank Merlin," Fred breathed out as he kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Let's leave this to the professionals shall we?"

Hermione made to leave as well, following Fred's lead when Ginny grabbed her hand tightly. "Please stay?"

"Of course Gin, whatever you need."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_More Wedding Bells for the Weasleys'?_

_Lavender Brown-Nott_

_Hermione Granger is the name on everyone's lips these days, and it's no wonder, she popped up out of the blue one day in Diagon Alley after not being sighted in five years. Not only was she on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors in wizarding Europe at the moment, Fred Weasley, but the couple was accompanied by an unidentified minor child. A child, it's been said looks very much to be the spitting image of Ms. Granger. The child was held in the rather comfortable, protective embrace of Mr. Weasley._

_A source at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries informs us this may be more that just a friendly stroll._

_"She came in asking after a patient, I didn't recognize her at the time, she looked rather more… well fed, than her pictures after the war. As per hospital policy, I couldn't admit her as she wasn't family. Mr. Weasley came in then and rather rudely informed me that she was his wife."_

_So, is Hermione Granger indeed now Hermione Weasley?_

_"We always did figure she'd marry into the family, we all just thought it'd be Ron," Pavarti Finnigan who roomed with Hermione during their Hogwarts tells us._

_Speaking of poor Ron Weasley, there has been no word yet on how he is taking what is surely a very emotional blow. The last time Hermione Granger was seen in the wizarding world was at the Battle of Hogwarts. Several sources report seeing the pair in quite the passionate embrace._

_Was it passion that led to the total disappearance of the fairer third of the golden trio? Or, was it a mistake that led to a child? Is this the reason Ron Weasley made a hasty decision to wed Ms. Amanda Brocklehurst, now Weasley? Where does Fred Weasley fit in to all of this? Will the relationship between the brother who fathered the child and the brother who it seems is to raise the very same child ever be fully repaired?_

_These are all very important questions we here at Lavender's Lowdown plan to answer. Stay tuned lovely readers!_

Fred felt ill, it was happening again. The article was accompanied by a photo of Fred, Hermione and Freddie the day they walked through Diagon Alley. This time though, Hermione's name was being drug through the mud, not Mandy's and Fred was fully in the middle of everything. That horrid witch was going to pay for this.

Straightening up at the sound of Ron flooing into the flat, Fred couldn't help the scowl on his face.

"Saw the paper then I see?" Ron asked half attempting a smile, but unable to pull it off.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that woman? I don't remember her being this nasty in school."

"That's because you never paid her much attention, mate. She could be a right nightmare."

"You dated her," Fred said cooly.

"I was sixteen and she let me snog her anytime I wanted," Ron said simply.

"I guess. How's Mandy?"

"Same as last time, she's pretending it doesn't bother her, but I know it does. She went over to Gin's to see the baby. Ginny's good at that sort of stuff. I just left George's, Ang was screaming about how the bint hasn't changed at all. She was ready to storm the Prophet's office before breakfast. Right nasty temper she has these days. George did talk her out of that, but couldn't stop her from going to Hermione."

"Why is she going to Hermione? She doesn't need to know about how petty Lavender is."

"Says she has a right to know, can't say I disagree neither. Ang brought you up as well, of course, still thinks you should tell Hermione about the curse. Calm down, she promised she wouldn't say anything."

"What's the big deal, Hermione has enough going on, she doesn't need my problems too. Besides, it would only affect her if we were ever to get together, that's not going to happen. She deserves someone whole, someone who can give her everything. I can't do that. She doesn't think of me that way in any case."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit, Hermione has a great ability to surprise you."

…..

"I don't understand how you aren't angry about this?" Angelina said, pacing the floor of Hermione's living room. She had sent Hermione an owl earlier that morning and asked for her address and a time she could come over and talk.

"I spent six years living in the same dorm room as Lavender, I'm quite well versed in her level of nasty gossip. She implied I was seeing Fred, which I'm not, had a secret love child with Ron, which I didn't, and that I'm fat, which I'm not. So no, I'm not upset with what she said about me. That rubbish about poor Mandy though will need to be dealt with. Mandy is a sweet girl and doesn't deserve that," Hermione said, stopping the papers she had been levitating into neat piles. She really did miss using magic.

"She's a cow and I have half a mind to march straight over to the paper and let her know."

"Oh Ang, I thank you for your concern, though I believe your hormones are intensifying your anger at the moment. Oh don't look at me like that, I remember how it felt to be pregnant. Now, would you like to go to Ginny's with Freddie and me? I have to drop off a gift and try and talk her out of this godmother business. I'm sure there is someone who deserves it more, someone who's been around lately."

"Yeah, I'll go, Gin will be on my side about Lavender. I wouldn't say anything about being godmother though, both she and Harry decided on it and it would be rude to decline. She says she wouldn't have gotten through the delivery without you. Fred said you were incredible."

"I just helped her stay calm, it was really nothing. I can't say I was anywhere near calm when it was me."

Something Ang had overheard Fred saying to George had been bothering her and she decided to test out the fledgling friendship she was forging with Hermione.

"Were, were you all alone when you had Freddie? I know it's none of my business, and you of course don't have to answer."

"It's alright," Hermione said with a bit of a sad sigh. "I was alone. I had just moved into this flat and didn't know anyone yet. I had been working at the cafe, but at that point it was still just a job. It was about a week after I brought Freddie home that Mrs. Downs knocked on my door. She had come with a blanket she'd made for Freddie, she'd seen us in the halls and I broke down on her, she reminded me so much of Molly. So she came in made me some tea and got the baby up from his nap when I had fallen asleep at the table. She's been a huge part of lives ever since."

Ang couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes or the hug she gave Hermione as the two bonded over new motherhood, one years in the past the other months in the future.

Together they made their way down the hall and collected Freddie from Mrs. Down's apartment before apparating on to Grimmauld Place. On Ang's advice, Hermione didn't say anything about her reservations at being a godmother, instead she just smelled the tiny baby in her arms as she rocked slowly in the new rocking chair in the nursery. She was content to just watch Freddie and Teddy play quietly in the corner while she sat and gossiped with Ginny, Mandy, and Ang.

A few hours later, she had accepted Ginny's invitation to stay for dinner, while Ang declined, saying she and George already had plans. Hermione was in the sitting room with the older children while Ginny was upstairs putting the baby down.

"Is he Ron's?" Mandy asked the question that had been plaguing her all day.

"No, he isn't," Hermione answered.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Ron and I have a very long history, at one point in my life I was completely in love with him, or rather the idea of him. It sort of made sense that we would be together as a couple. It also would have been a mistake. I have come to see that what I was so sure was love was nothing more than comfort. We were comfortable with each other, we knew each other so well. That isn't a good enough reason to be together. So to answer your question, yes I do love Ron, but not in the same way you do."

"He said much the same thing when I asked him. Please don't think me some jealous hag, it's just with Lavender…"

"Oh I understand entirely. If you would ever like to talk, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere again. Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who is set a bit apart from what's going on."

Mandy just smiled and nodded at Hermione, visibly relaxed now. Before she could say anything else, the front door opened and Harry and Ron walked in laughing about something. After a nervous look from Ron, and an encouraging one from Mandy, the evening progressed uneventfully. Harry tried to rein Ginny in on her plots of revenge on their old classmate while Ron egged her on a bit.

Later that evening Hermione smiled as she tucked Freddie into bed, already asleep from another exciting day in the wizarding world. Coming back had gone much more smoothly than she could have hoped for. Her family and friends were all so welcoming, save Lavender of course. She was musing over the events of the day when she heard a tapping at her window, she hurried to retrieve the owl. She apologized to the owl for not having any treats but offered water, which the good natured owl seemed happy for.

_Dearest wife,_

_I'm so sorry for all this nonsense I seem to have brought you. What with Lavender and that awful witch at St. Mungo's. Ang says you're taking it well, but I still feel like a right prat._

_Anyway, our date to secure you a proper owl was interrupted by my selfish sister insisting upon having a baby… just thoughtless if you ask me. Though the newest spawn is cute enough to make up for his mother's shortcomings. In any case, I have taken it upon myself to be available to you to fulfill my prior promise. Whenever you have the time that is, I understand working, finishing school and playing with the best named child in all of England can be time consuming. Though, I would like very much if my little friend would join us as well._

_Alright, I'm beginning to ramble, just send a reply back with Eleos._

_Your loving husband,_

_Fred_

Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and quickly wrote a reply back. She told him that she would be free the next afternoon and couldn't wait to see him. She then got ready for bed with a smile that wouldn't go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fred let his head bang lightly on the table as he finished his morning routine. He'd just finished his breakfast as well as the mandatory daily potions he had been prescribed. He had been feeling a bit more run down lately, his healer asked if he had been under any more stress than usual. Of course he had, it all started and ended with one witch. Hermione Granger, the witch who he had sworn to keep his distance from, though seemed to be drawn to against his will.

Fred stood, his leg protesting at the change of position. Normally it was a pain he'd learned to live with, one he could hide well enough, but not today it seemed. With a sigh Fred turned to the cabinet which held all of his potions and took down one for the pain. He tried to get by without it, he hated the disconnected feeling he had when he took it, but if he was already hurting this much so early, the day would be miserable without some assistance. He had a full afternoon planned for Hermione, Freddie, and himself, as much as he knew it was a bad idea.

Once his potion was taken and the vial cleaned he limped slightly to the bathroom. The hot water felt nice on his aching body and he stood under the stream longer than necessary. Fred caught sight of his bare chest as he got out of the shower and scowled. Running a very busy shop and weekend games of Quidditch with his family and mates kept him in good enough physical condition, but it was the ugly purple and red spider web pattern across his chest and arms that made him throw a towel over the mirror. Fred walked out to his bedroom to get dressed musing that Hermione would never be attracted to such a marred wizard.

The way he looked, occasionally limped, and his dependence on half a dozen daily potions wasn't even the worst of it. Fred shook his head to rid it of the dark thoughts swirling around. It wouldn't do to meet up with Hermione and Freddie in such a foul mood, instead he picked out a nice shirt and forced himself to think of happier things.

Fred walked slowly down the stairs hoping the little bit of exercise would help dissipate the pain. He was surprised to see George already standing at the till preparing for the day.

"Its Tuesday, isn't it?" Fred asked doing his best not to limp in front of his brother, an argument was the last thing he wanted just then. He should have known better, George seemed to know everything about Fred before Fred did himself.

"Rough morning? Wanna go see Healer Asclepius?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, just a bit tired," Fred answered waving him off.

"Alright, but you know what happens when you over do it," George said carefully. He also didn't want a fight so early in the morning.

"So what are you doing here so early?" Fred asked.

"Ang kicked me out, said I was hovering, silly woman."

"Right, because that's entirely out of character for you," Fred deadpanned and dodged the empty box George threw at him. He turned and began restocking a shelf as George went back to preparing the till. ""Remember I'm taking off early this afternoon."

"Yes, to spend an afternoon with our fair Hermione and her spawn. You know, to pretend you aren't hopelessly in love with her, or the kid. How's that avoiding thing working out for you?"

"Sod off, I promised her I'd help her get an owl, just keeping my word. It doesn't matter how I feel about her, she's not interested."

"You poor deluded fool, keep telling yourself that, maybe even you'll believe it if you say it enough."

"Prat."

The morning seemed to drag on for Fred, even though the shop kept a steady flow of customers. Finally the bell rang and Hermione and Freddie walked in. Fred was in the back of the shop cleaning up after a rather inquisitive young girl who pulled down an entire shelf of wonder witch products.

"I don't know, I don't think that lipstick goes with your skin tone," Hermione said startling Fred who was holding a tube of their Luscious Lips.

"Oh, I think I could pull it off splendidly," Fred said not missing a beat.

"You're silly," Freddie giggled coming up behind the pair. "Mum, Uncle George said I could have this if it's okay with you."

Hermione looked at the decoy detonator then up at George who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Well, your Uncle George is a very funny man indeed. I'm afraid that one is much too loud for the flat, how about we stop in at Fortescue's and get an ice cream instead?"

"Can I get any flavor?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Hermione smiled then looked at Fred, "You don't mind do you? I need to stop at Gringotts as well, I haven't got any money that will work here."

"Not at all, I've cleared the rest of the day for you," Fred agreed easily.

They made their way to the wizard bank, once again ignoring the whispers and stares. Freddie's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the rather grumpy looking goblins standing guard at the front doors.

"Miss Weston, or perhaps it's Miss Granger again?" A voice called out from one of the doors hidden along the wall. Hermione was a bit startled at first, but recognized the goblin at once.

"Fiaherk, how lovely to see you again," Hermione said holding out her hand to shake the old goblins. It seemed as though he had been expecting her, she let it go, however, at least his was a friendly enough face in the busy bank.

"Follow me, I'll help with anything you may need. Some of the other goblins have yet to forgive the past."

"That's very kind of you," Hermione allowed as the three followed the goblin to the same office as before.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I just need to exchange some currency, we are going to do some shopping in the alley today."

"Very well, please wait here while I take care of this," Fiaherk said taking the muggle money from her and walking out of the room.

"He wasn't joking about that whole long memory bit, both Harry and Ron have to make appointments just to visit, after you lot stole their dragon and all," Fred said looking around the room.

"Oh my, I'm glad Fiaherk was here then," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"Nah, I would have given you the galleons if the goblins wouldn't," Fred answered easily.

The transaction went smoothly, however, and soon they were out in the sunshine once more. Fred let Freddie pick out which shops he wanted to look into and it was nearly two hours later when they finally made it into the owl emporium, Freddie's face stained with the raspberry ice cream he'd chosen. Fred was once again limping visibly after all the walking but refused to comment on it or slow them down. Hermione offered to finish up the shopping while he rested, assuming he was recovering from one of the famous Weasley twin accidents at the shop. Fred let her assume and promptly refused any rest, he only had to make it a bit further before they would be heading to the orchard behind the burrow where he had a picnic waiting for them, he would rest then.

Hermione picked out a lovely horned owl, Freddie said it reminded him of her because it had big hair too. Hermione laughed and agreed then paid for her new friend while asking Freddie what he thought he should be named. Fred, who had been more quiet than usual laughed out loud when Freddie suggested 'Mum'. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed out it that since he was a boy owl he might not want to be called Mum and encouraged him to think of a few more names. He finally decided on 'Ferdinand' since the owl seemed to be very nice just like the bull in his favorite story.

Fred suggested sending Ferdinand back to his shop while they enjoyed the rest of their day, they would pick him up on their way back home. Fred then apparated them to the burrow.

The use of so much magic seemed to finally tap Fred out and he fell to the ground.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, are you two alright?" Fred asked as he grasped his chest.

After a quick look at Freddie, who was fine though obviously frightened, Hermione dropped down next to Fred who was having difficulty breathing. "We're fine, but you aren't. Fred what happened?"

"Go get mum please," Fred wheezed out before going limp.

"Freddie, I need you to go get Molly, if you run straight down this hill right here you'll see the burrow," Hermione said trying to stay calm. Freddie began to whimper, his eyes huge as he watched Hermione lay her head on Fred's chest. "Sweetheart, he's going to be just fine, but I need you to be a brave boy and go fetch Molly for me, I know you can do it."

Freddie turned and began running where his mum told him, once he was through the trees he could see the house and ran even faster.

Hermione began performing CPR, happy she had taken a course after an elderly customer had fallen in the cafe during a heart attack. She continued doing chest compressions until she heard Molly running up the hill with Freddie and Victorie close behind her.

Molly dropped down to the other side of Fred and began pouring a potion in his mouth, massaging his throat to help him swallow. Hermione had never seen the woman so calm, not when one of her children was hurt and suspected it wasn't the first time this had happened.

Fred, though still unconscious began to breathe normally again and Hermione could feel his heartbeat get stronger. Just as Hermione was about to ask what was going on, Fleur appeared next to them.

"I 'ave contacted George, 'e will meet you at zee 'ospital. Go now, I will stay wiz zee children," Fleur said slightly out of breath herself.

"Come along dear, you will need to tell Healer Asclepius what happened before he lost consciousness," Molly said, again in a very calm voice. "Freddie will be fine here."

Hermione looked around still in a bit of shock and nodded her head, she stood and walked to Freddie, telling him she'd be back as soon as she could and to be a good boy. She was comforted to see he was holding Fleur's hand tightly. Molly took Hermione's hand firmly and Hermione held onto Fred's arm as they apparated to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

George and an older witch in lime green robes, Hermione thought must be Healer Asclepius, were already there waiting for them. George looked a bit angry.

"I asked him this morning if he was okay, bloody prat," George muttered.

"Enough of that," Molly said, though her words were kind. They followed the healer through the doors and to the lift. They all piled out at the floor for spell damage and Hermione was certain now that this was not the first time this had happened. As much as she wanted to get answers about what was going on, Hermione kept silent. It was like the battle all over again, tears flooded her eyes as she looked at Fred. He was laying on a stretcher looking too pale, too still.

Hermione could feel an anxiety attack starting and broke away from their small group once Fred had been moved to a private room. She found a chair close by and sunk gracelessly into it.

Doing her best to breathe in and out, Hermione raised her head at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Miss Granger?" the healer asked gently conjuring another chair and sitting down next to her. Seeing the look on Hermione's face, the healer flicked her wand and a small glass bottle floated into her hand. "It's just a calming drought, I need to know what Fred was doing before he collapsed."

Hermione sighed and swallowed the potion and told the healer everything that had happened since she arrived in Diagon Alley that day. How tired Fred had seemed though he kept reassuring her he was fine, how he had been limping later on in the day, then his collapse after apparating.

"Thank you dear, don't you worry, we'll get him patched up. He'll be quite upset with himself I'd wager, I know he had been looking forward to today," Healer Asclepius said with a kind smile.

Hermione was taken back a bit, it was as if this healer knew all about her and she wasn't sure how much she was okay with that. "What's wrong with him?"

"Im sorry dear, but it's not my place to say."

"Well it is mine," George said appearing from the same door as Healer Asclepius.

"George, I really think Fred should-" Healer Asclepius said rather sternly.

"No, this has gone on long enough. Fred likes to pretend everything is fine, but it's getting worse. Not to mention, you don't know Hermione like I do, she'd drive us all mental before he wakes up." The last bit was meant as a joke, though the smile never reached George's eyes.

Healer Asclepius looked from George to Hermione and nodded her head slightly before turning and going back into Fred's room.

"What did you mean before he wakes up?" Hermione asked without preamble.

"The last time he was out for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Alright, please tell me what's going on. I mean I know I'm not family, but I care for him, all of you."

"Hermione, you've been family since you rescued Ron from that bloody troll. How much has Fred told you about the battle?"

"He told me he had been cursed just before the wall fell on him, some sort of combination spell. He said that it was you who saved his life."

"Yeah, the spells were an immobulus and another we still don't know about. What we do know is that it acts like a poison, slowly killing the victim by depleting their magic. I was able to save him because we have what's called a twin bond. I guess they're are rare even in pureblood twins, but we've had one set every generation for a while.

I was able to use my magic to replenish his. It's exhausting for me, so I can only give him a little at a time. It would be easy to use up all of mine, putting me in the same situation as him, then I wouldn't be able to help him at all.

When the wall fell it completely crushed his leg, allowing the curse to really get concentrated there. That's why it still gives him so much trouble after all these years, the curse is still in his bones. Whenever he lets himself get too worn down, be it overexertion or too much stress, the curse begins to spread. When this happens he goes into a coma while I give him small doses of my magic to heal his magic."

"Isn't there a countercurse?"

"Maybe, we don't know. We don't even know what the original curse is. We've looked, McGonagall has even let us use the library at Hogwarts, Harry has searched through the Black family library as well. There's just so many books to look through and we believe it was a curse Bellatrix made up anyway, so it may not even be in a book."

"I see, so you've just been treating the symptoms?" There was no accusation in her voice, only sadness.

"I'm going to tell you something else, Fred really would be angry if he knew I'd told you. There is a reason Fred doesn't date. He feels like he isn't whole, not good enough to be a husband. He's afraid he will die early, he doesn't want to do that to someone. He also can't have children. He feels like he wouldn't be able to offer anything."

"That is absolute rubbish. Fred is amazing, any woman would be beyond lucky to get any time with him she could," Hermione said vehemently.

"Think so Granger?" George asked, finally truly smiling for the first time. He was meddling, he probably had no right to tell Hermione this, but he was tired of seeing his brother talk himself out of giving it a go with someone he was obviously in love with. Someone who was obviously just as in love with him. So George told Hermione Fred's secret.

"What can I do to help?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, for now you can go tell Fred good night, Mum has already put you on rotation for sitting with him, I didn't think you'd mind. He can't really hear us right now, but he always seems to do better when there is someone there to talk to him. Also, you need to go home and study for your final exams, don't look at me like that, he would hate for you to fail out of school in the last week's because of him. So finish up your exams and graduate."

"He really does tell you everything doesn't he?" Hermione asked, she had only mentioned her exams in passing one day.

"When it comes to you, yeah," George was sure that one was well past the line, but again he didn't care.

"Alright, I'll go say goodnight and ask Molly when to come back. I need to go tell Freddie what's going on, I'm sure he's a mess from seeing Fred unconscious. Would you mind taking us to the shop, I need to get my owl." It was hard to believe they had just gotten the bird a couple hours ago, so much had happened. Hermione needed time to absorb all this new information.

"No problem, I'm leaving anyway to rest up for tomorrow. You and Freddie could come stay at ours if you want, Ang wouldn't mind at all, if you don't want to be alone that is."

"Thank you, but no, I think I need to be alone for right now, process everything you know?"

"I understand that completely."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You look horrible," Ang said as she walked into the hospital room.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine," Hermione countered looking up from the copy of Witch Weekly Ginny or Mandy had left sitting on the bedside table.

"Sod off, I'm tired and swollen and hungry and nauseous," Ang said flopping down on the couch next to Hermione laying her head on Hermione's shoulder hoping for some sympathy.

"And whiney?" Hermione wasn't giving any sympathy away at the moment, she was so tired she couldn't see straight anymore.

"You're mean," Ang stated before digging in her bag and taking out a chocolate bar. She broke it in two and handed Hermione the second half. The two women had gotten very close over the past couple weeks since Fred had gone into the coma.

"I know, but I'm done!" Hermione said with a smile, she held up the magazine as proof, normally she had books on top of books on top of notebooks surrounding her taking over the whole hospital room.

"Bloody hell, that's right! How do you feel?" Ang said as she twisted to give her a hug.

"Tired, relieved, like my son has grown up and forgotten me…" Hermione smiled.

"He hasn't forgotten you, he was just telling me last night that some big haired woman was taking him away this weekend, asked his Uncle George if he wanted to go to the zoo as well," Ang said squeezing Hermione's arm gently.

Hermione frowned a bit feeling bad that she had spent so little time with Freddie the past week, though it had been necessary she'd had multiple exams every day that week. He had been splitting the time between George and Ang's, Molly's, and Mrs. Downs' houses, Hermione had made it a point to eat lunch with him everyday and stop over to kiss him goodnight when he stayed the night somewhere else.

"Oh, well of course I would invite you guys-" Hermione started.

"-but you two need to spend some time alone," Ang finished for her. "We understand completely, George did promise to take him to the Scamander reserve to see magical animals."

"That sounds lovely."

…

Hermione and Freddie spent a wonderful weekend playing tourist in London, spending all day at the zoo and visiting other places around the muggle city. It was exactly what Hermione needed to recharge after such a draining few weeks since Fred had gone into the coma. They were able to focus solely on one another without magic or anything else to distract them. As much as Hermione enjoyed the time with just her son, Fred was never far from her focus.

Once the weekend was over Hermione began to put her new plan into motion. She had spent a lot of time thinking over Fred's situation. She was not satisfied with only treating the symptoms of Fred's curse, she was determined to find the cure, and if Hermione was good at anything it was research. Hermione tied a letter to Ferdinand's leg and sent the owl off to begin the long journey of saving Fred.

A few days later she received a response and Hermione was happy to finally be doing something for Fred. In a move that felt oddly nostalgic, Hermione went to her muggle bank and took out all of the money she had saved up and closed her account. Next she sent an owl to Harry and Ron asking them to meet her for lunch. It felt so familiar and normal to share a meal with her two best friends and begin plotting out a new adventure.

"Alright Mione, what's going on in that head of yours?" Harry asked once they were seated in a

popular wizard cafe.

"What makes you think I have something going on?" Hermione asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I don't know, years of experience?" Ron answered not even looking up from his menu.

"You have a very specific look about you when you're hatching some sort of plan," Harry added.

"Well, it's good to know that a few years apart hasn't changed too much," Hermione laughed.

"Out with it then," Ron urged as he set down the menu and looked into her face. Hermione was a bit taken back at just how mature Ron had become in the time she was away, it made her feel warm inside, a deep sense of pride in her friend.

"Right, well I've decided to figure out how to save Fred," Hermione stated, no room for any arguments. Harry and Ron shared a look before looking back at her.

"Listen Mione, I don't know exactly what's going on with you and Fred, and if you want to be together, then I'll be happy for you," Ron started, holding up a hand when she was ready to argue. "He's a good bloke, he'll be good to you and take care of you and Freddie. That being said, he's been working with the best healers at St. Mungo's, you are the most brilliant witch I've ever known, but I don't know that there's anything that can be done."

"They haven't been looking for a cure, only fixing things when they happen. I know they are doing what they can, but if they knew what the original curse was, there may be a way to reverse it," Hermione said. "I've already made inquiries into learning what it could have been, I've set up a meeting with someone who might be able to help. I need your help though."

"Of course Mione, we will do anything for you," Harry said without pause.

"Remember you said that," Hermione said and took a breath, she had a feeling this was going to be a hard sell. "Normally I wouldn't mind doing this on my own, but this is going to be hard for me. I have to go to Malfoy Manor."

"What? Why?" Ron asked clearly agitated.

"The curse was invented by Bellatrix, I need to talk to someone who might know what curses she made up. I've sent a letter to Draco Malfoy, he has agreed to meet with me, but he is unable to leave the manor."

"Yeah, he still has a bit more time on house arrest," Harry said quietly. "I'll go with you."

"Really? I just don't think I can face going back there, not alone."

"I don't know if I would be any help with that," Ron said in a flat voice. "I understand things are different now, and I accept that you and Malfoy have made amends, Harry, and that's fine. I just don't think I could walk into that house and not start throwing hexes. Too much happened there that night."

"Perhaps you could help me with something else," Hermione said looking at Ron. "I've decided to give up my muggle flat. I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and she has given me access to the library at Hogwarts. I was thinking maybe I could find a place in Hogsmeade, to cut down on travel time. Do you know of anything available."

"Mione," Ron said with a snort. "You're a witch remember, travel is pretty easy for us magical types. There's floo and apparition, you can literally be anywhere in an instant. As it happens, however, I do know of a place that's available in Hogsmeade."

"Where?" Hermione asked a bit shortly, she hated when Ron of all people pointed out things she hadn't thought of. In her defense she had been living as a muggle for a long time and was only still easing into using magic regularly. She still even took a cab or walked to St. Mungo's when she sat with Fred.

"There's a flat above the twin's shop, no one is using it and I know George wouldn't charge you anything to stay there."

"Oh, well of course I would pay some sort of rent, though I don't have too much saved. I wonder if he'd let me work at the shop in return, I've also decided to take a break from the cafe, I just don't think I'll have the time, not if I want to spend any quality time with Freddie."

"Hang on," Ron said and produced a patronus that ran quickly through the restaurant. About a minute later George came walking into the restaurant.

"What's the emergency?" George asked pulling the chair out next to Hermione and sitting down looking expectantly at the trio. George ordered a cup of tea and listened to Hermione, Harry and Ron fill him in on Hermione's plan.b"Merlin Mione, you are a persistent little witch aren't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, pet. If anyone could figure this out it would be you. I'll go over to the flat this afternoon and clear it out for you, there's a few boxes that Freddie should definitely stay away from. There will be no rent of course, though if you want you can help Ang with the inventory and books."

George was smiling though Hermione could sense the apprehension in his eyes, he didn't want to get his hopes up too far. George looked at her appraisingly and asked in a quieter more serious voice if she thought she would really find something.

"I'll never know unless I look, and I can promise you, if there's something to be found I'll find it," Hermione said squeezing his hand gently on the table.

….

"Charlie, put your wand away! There are muggles everywhere," Ginny hissed to her brother who was about to hang a banner over the door to The Woodland Cafe. It was a rather odd mix to have gathered while Ron and Harry distracted Hermione with lunch. It was a good turn of luck that she had asked the boys on the same day Ginny had planned her surprise graduation party.

Ang, who had the most experience with muggles was acting as sort of a liaison between the two groups of Hermione's friends. It had to take a bit of creativity to explain just how Hermione had come to know a very large hairy man, but 'Uncle' Hagrid was happily helping Charlie with the decorations after George had been called away by Ron.

Jenny, Hermione's boss and closest muggle friend was looking at Headmistress McGonagall in wonder as the older witch tutted about in an odd emerald green graduation type robe. Ruby, an employee at the cafe was trying to figure out the older red headed gentleman who kept asking her what the appliances did, and wondering what on earth a muggle was and why it was so fascinating to be one.

Molly was comparing recipes with Hermione's neighbor Mrs. Downs while glaring at Bill and Percy, who were meant to keep an eye on their father, but were talking with some American bloke instead.

Just as Ginny and Mandy were setting out the last of the food, Ron and George came bursting through the front door shouting that Harry and Hermione would be there shortly. Freddie, who had been playing quietly with Jodie, Teddy, and Victoire launched himself into his Uncle George's arms excitedly.

"Come on in Harry, I'll just run up and grab Freddie and we can go," Hermione said as she opened the door to the cafe. It was a testament to how distracted she was that Hermione didn't notice that the shades had been drawn in the middle of the day.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted at her as she came in the door. Hermione screamed loudly and reached instinctively for her wand in her back pocket only to find it empty. Harry, who had known what was coming and how Hermione would react, put his old seeker skills to use and grabbed the wand before she had the chance.

"I think you're getting old Hermione," Harry said with a chuckle some time later. "We never could have pulled something like this when we were in school."

"Yes well, I suppose I've had a bit on my mind lately," Hermione huffed, though the smile had yet to leave her face. It was a beautiful thing really, to have so many people here to celebrate her. Looking around the room it was incredible to see how big her family was now; muggle, magical, new and old. There was only one thing wrong.

"He should be here," George said coming up to stand next to her.

"Have you come to be universally clairvoyant now? I thought that you could just read his mind, and yes he should be," Hermione smiled at him.

Hermione and George had a common goal now, they needed to save Fred, they needed him to wake up, they needed to tell him he was a git, and that they loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione hadn't been so glad to sit down in as long as she could remember. She had been at the cafe since before dawn, making sure Ruby had everything taken care of as she would be replacing Hermione. It was to be Hermione's last day and she had planned on finishing up all the paperwork that she had been neglecting, not wanting to leave it for Ruby or Jenny. From the moment the doors opened for breakfast, however, the cafe had been completely swamped.

"I don't think the new girl is going to work out," Ruby said as she propped up her feet in the chair next to Hermione.

"She was a bit slow, wasn't she? She's been here for a couple weeks too," Hermione allowed as she glared at the stack of papers in front of her.

"Yeah, and how hard is it to just write down what the customer wants? She was making up all sorts of weird names for everything."

"What was with that?" Hermione agreed. "I think you may want to put another ad up."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that?" Ruby asked nodding toward the unfinished order forms for their supplier. "I'll be doing them from a while anyway."

"Here, you do the produce, I'll do the general supplies."

The two sat in easy silence as they finished ordering the needed supplies, interrupted only when Ruby would ask a question about something. Hermione couldn't help the nostalgic feeling that came with it being her last day in the cafe. The cafe had become her home over the years, a nice safety net that was always there to catch her. She looked around the room at the pictures on the wall and smiled at the happy memories.

"You aren't going to be gone forever are you?" Ruby asked as she watched Hermione look about the room.

"Not forever no, I don't know what's going to happen, or how long it will take, but this place is home too. I just need to go back to my first home for a while. I'm needed there right now."

"How is he doing, any change?"

"No, he just won't wake up… it's so frustrating. Fred is the first link back to my old life. I don't even know how I feel about him and I can't even discuss it with him. You know, he was the first boy I ever had a crush on? We even kissed once, many many years ago."

"I knew it! I knew there was something between you two the first time I saw him," Ruby said triumphantly.

"It was hardly a something, just one kiss. It wasn't my first, and certainly not his. We were staying with a friend, Sirius, over the summer."

"That's an odd name, Sirius. Though I feel like I've heard it before, somewhere. Maybe a program on the telly? It was a long time ago."

"Right, well… anyway, we were all staying at his house, the lot of us. There were always people popping in and out, but the house was in quite a state, hadn't been used in years. So Mrs. Weasley had us kids cleaning the entire time. It was awful. My best mate Ron and I were in a stage of our friendship that kept us bickering endlessly and his mum got sick of listening to us.

Fred and his twin brother George were in the beginning stages of planning out their joke shop, though none of us knew it at the time. They were constantly pranking people, you literally needed to check your shampoo every time you went for a shower and any chair you wanted to sit in, it was madness. Madness that ended up to be pure genius, but again we didn't know anything about it at the time. Mrs. Weasley wanted the boys to have resectable careers. Their older brothers worked for a bank and the Ministry.

Anyway Mrs. Weasley was at the end of her rope and split us all up, Ron and George on one end of the house, Fred and I on another. Normally, Fred and I would argue pretty constantly, I was a bossy little swot back then."

"Back then?" Ruby interrupted with a smile.

"Funny…" Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled back. "Anyway Fred had managed to talk his mum into letting us clean out the library. You know how I am about books, well lets just say very little cleaning got done. I started with good intentions but would get caught up in reading titles more than dusting them.

The second morning we were in the library, I was up on a ladder working on the top shelf and Fred was just next to me on the floor. I'll never forget it, it was just like out of one of my mum's old romance books. I moved a stack of books over and a pair of dox- doves flew out from behind. I jumped back, obviously forgetting I was six feet in the air and fell off the ladder. Fred, who'd always been good at sports, caught me before i hit the ground. There was a whole different… energy, i guess, in that moment and we just stared at each other for a few moments. Next thing, he'd bent over and just kissed me full on the mouth. It was a really good kiss."

At this point in the story, ruby had leaned forward and squealed a little in delight. "That's just so romantic. What happened next?"

"Well, Sirius walked into the room, hiding from Mrs. Weasley I believe. He made some awful lewd joke, but promised to keep his mouth shut. He was always a bit strange, but a very good man.

After that it was like the spell had been broken and we went right back to normal. Never mentioned it again, but that was the moment Fred Weasley worked his way into my head and he's never really left it since."

"Nothing? No snogging in the hall when you lot went back to school?"

"Nope, he spent the next few months getting everything together with George for the joke shop. Testing out products and breaking just about every school rule ever written, and I went back to being a prefect, yelling at him for breaking rules.

It was one perfect moment. After that we would tease and flirt a bit, but the timing was never right for us. Then he died, or rather I thought he did and left home."

"My God, and now he has these health problems and that is just the most tragic thing ever. I don't believe this is how your story is meant to end. It just isn't fair. No, I refuse to believe that. In fact I am going to channel my great great or whatever grandmother, she was a witch you know… back when they were running about burning women at the stake. I am going to channel her and send you and Fred all the good juju or whatever, I can."

Hermione just smiled and thanked her.

….

The next day Hermione was at the burrow playing with Freddie and Teddy, she was waiting for Harry to come meet her. Teddy and Freddie were giggling together while Hermione read from her old worn copy of Beedle the Bard. As she finished one of the stories, Hermione noticed Mandy was standing in the doorway watching them with a sad sort of smile.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I saw Molly pulling out a batch of cookies a bit ago. I'll bet that if you go offer to set the table for lunch she'll let you each have one," Hermione stage whispered conspiratorially to the boys, throwing in a wink for good measure. The boys scrambled quickly towards the kitchen without a backwards glance.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Mandy said.

"Not at all, I've already read them half a dozen books this morning. I could use the break," Hermione smiled as she began to pick up the mess they'd made. When Mandy remained quiet Hermione looked her over. "I was just about to go for a walk, get in some sunshine. Would you like to join me?"

With a resolute nod, Mandy followed Hermione out the door and toward the orchard.

"I heard George and Ron talking just after Fred went onto the coma, George was telling Ron that he'd told you all about Fred's… circumstances," Mandy began uncertainly.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, not sure of what she was getting at.

"Is it true? That you don't care that Fred can't have children?"

"Honestly, I don't even know where Fred I stand. We have a bit of a complicated past, and rather uncertain present. Now, all I really want to do is just talk to him, but I can't. His inability to have children, however, doesn't even register. If we decide to give it a go, I'll just be happy to have him, and if we do decide we want more kids, there are several other options available."

"Did you know I was there? At the Battle of Hogwarts," Mandy asked after a few minutes of silence. "I was actually with George at one of the hidden entrances. We were dueling with a couple death eaters when the giant spiders came into the castle, I was trampled by one. George was the one to take me to the great hall, he saved my life. Then he introduced me to Ron and saved my life again.

Ron and I have been trying to have a baby for over a year now, it just doesn't seem like it's going to happen. I went to St. Mungo's to get checked, I just had to know for sure. It's official now. It's funny how one man can destroy so many lives."

Hermione reached down and took Mandy's hand and squeezed gently as they both stared straight ahead looking at nothing in particular.

"I think the hardest part," Mandy continued with a sob, "is that I have to tell my husband, the one person I love more than anything, that Lavender is right. I'm broken, I can't give him what he wants most. I can't give him the family he deserves."

"The amazing thing about Ron Weasley is that no matter how self involved he can be, he is the most loyal person I know. He takes his sweet time coming around to some things, but when he does, he will move mountains for the ones he loves," Hermione said wrapping an arm around Mandy's shoulders.

"What if I'm not enough?" Mandy's sobs were coming hard now, it was difficult for her to get her thoughts out.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, he never looked at Lavender like that, never looked at me that way either. He loves you, Mandy. He has grown into an amazing man, and he will be okay. It may take him a minute to get used to it, but I know he would never blame you, or love you any less."

"I just love him so much, I want to give him everything he deserves. What sort of wife can't give her husband a baby? And all because of some madman who decided to start a bloody war over blood purity? I hate him."

"We all have scars, burdens that we have to bear. I know it isn't easy, it certainly isn't right or fair. What I know about you, in the short time we've known each other is that you are strong. I do know Ron, very well, and I know that when he loves he loves with all of himself. He loves you, he will stand by you no matter what. Just talk to him, let him in, let him help you. You need each other right now, more than ever. You have all if us as well, we are all family. We will help you with anything you need."

"Thank you, you're right. I just need to talk to him," Mandy said quietly, a new look if determination on her face.

"Whatever it is, Mione is most always right," Harry said with a smile coming up behind them. When he saw their faces his smile faded into a look of concern. "Mandy, are you alright? Can I help you with anything?"

"No, no it's nothing, I'll be fine, Harry," Mandy said as Harry took her in a tight hug.

"I'm afraid we have somewhere we need to be," Hermione said taking Mandy's hand as Harry let her go. "I'll be back soon though, if you'd like to talk some more."

"Thank you, both of you," Mandy said looking from Hermione to Harry, a small unsure smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You alright? I can do this for you if you'd like," Harry asked looking over to Hermione. They had just landed after apparating from the burrow and she was visibly shaking. After her conversation with Mandy her mind was a chaotic mess.

"No, I need this," Hermione answered, looking at the ornate green door in front of her, a determined look firmly in place now.

Harry didn't push, just took her hand squeezing gently before knocking on the heavy door. A small house elf, dressed in a clean freshly pressed tea towel with the Malfoy family crest embroidered on the chest, opened the door and bowed them into the foyer.

"That will be all, Tippy," Draco's voice called from the stairway he was descending from. He took in his guests, noticing how jumpy Hermione was, the way her hand was grasping Harry's too tightly and how her eyes kept flitting to the room on the right. That room. "On second thought, Tippy, would you mind taking our refreshments to the east patio?"

"Of course, sir," Tippy squeaked before bowing and disappearing down the hall.

"Some fresh air would be nice, don't you think?" Draco asked walking up to Harry and Hermione. "Harry, it's good to see you again."

Hermione watched the way they shook hands, the almost comfortable way they greeted each other led Hermione to believe there was more to what Harry had told her about the two of them.

"Hermione, it's… well I'm happy to see you," Draco said leading them back out of the manor.

"Malfoy," Hermione answered cautiously, before following him and Harry around the manor to a beautiful patio. There were colors bursting from every possible spot, hundreds of flowers in pots and beds and vases were everywhere. Hermione took a moment to soak in everything, the thriving, living view was a stark contrast with what she had remembered from her short time in the manor.

"I hope you two are hungry, I'm afraid the elves have gone a bit overboard. They haven't had many people to cook for lately and are happy to have something to do, I'd say," Draco told them with probably the first genuine smile Hermione had ever seen on the pale boys face.

This was not the Draco Malfoy Hermione knew, there was no trace of malice or entitlement to be seen. In its place was a man who looked healthy and humbled.

"It's rude to stare, Granger," Draco commented when Hermione had yet to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry, it's just, well, you seem different, everything here just seems… different."

"Yes, well, I suppose I am," Draco smiled at her, before his face turned serious. "Hermione, I'm sorr-"

"It isn't necessary," Hermione interrupted.

"I need to say this, please. I was so cruel to you, for so long. Then what happened that night, I didn't do anything."

"You didn't give us up, you bought us the time we needed to get out of there," Harry said quietly. "You did the right thing when it came down to it."

"I sat there like a bloody coward while those monsters-" Draco's voice raised slightly.

"What would have happened if you had tried to stop them?" Hermione asked, her voice small, when he couldn't look at her or answer her she made her voice stronger. "They would have done the same to you, or made you hurt me as well. You did what you needed to do to survive. We all did what we needed to do to survive. We all have been selfish and protected ourselves the only way we knew how. I forgive you Draco, I forgave you a long time ago."

"That really means a lot to me, thank you. Merlin knows I don't deserve it, but thank you all the same," Draco said as he led them to the table, gesturing for them to sit. "So, would you like to walk me through why you're here? I have to admit I was quite intrigued with your letter."

Hermione explained all about the curse that was put on Fred and everything they knew so far. She didn't leave anything out about the consequences Bellatrix's spell had done.

"I'm afraid I don't know the spell you're talking about, I was never important enough to Him to need to be taught those things. My involvement was only ever a punishment for my father. My aunt was an evil woman, who was twisted into what she was. First from her family, then her husband and finally her leader. I've come to pity her, really, she never had a chance. Evil was pushed on her from birth. Don't mistake my pity for acceptance of what she did. I'm the first to agree she got what she deserved."

"So you have no ideas of where I should start looking? Anything really would be a help at this point." Hermione looked uneasy and a bit sad at the news.

"I didn't say that, I do have an idea that may get you started at least. You should talk to my mother," Draco said.

"Your mother?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, if anyone would know anything it would be her. Everyone has something they're good at; you are clever, Potter is rather difficult to kill, Mother is rather adept at secrets. She knows everything about nearly everyone."

"So, she's a gossip? Sorry, that was incredibly rude." Hermione had the good sense to look thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's quite alright, we're rich, she a pantomath, it's classier," Draco said with a smirk.

"Right, well, is she here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mother hasn't live in the manor for several years, a few more months and I will be done with this place as well. Mother lives in France now."

"Right, I guess I'll be going to France then," Hermione said simply.

….

"Not hungry?" George asked, nodding his head at the full plate of food Hermione had been pushing around for the past ten minutes. "Better not let Mum see that she'll make you stay at the table until you've eaten every last bite."

"Just nervous, I guess. I just want to be done with all of this," Hermione answered, looking up at George's face. He looked exhausted. "If you've changed your mind about coming along I understand. Harry and Ron have both offered to come with me.

"Not a chance, I just need to sleep a bit. I'll be right as rain in the morning," George told her. "I've been doing this for a long time remember? I just overdid it a bit with Fred today since we'll be gone for a few days.

"You're sure Ang doesn't mind you running away to France with me?"

"Think she's happy to be rid of me for a few days. She's excited to have your spawn all to herself anyway, said she needed an excuse to see that new muggle children's movie," George said with a wink.

Hermione laughed lightly as her eyes drifted down the table a bit to find Ang and Freddie huddled up together whispering importantly, she really was going to make a great mother.

"Hey you lot, pipe down! Thank you. Mandy and I have something we'd like to tell you," Ron shouted, standing up. "As you all might know we have been trying to have a baby for a while now, and it hasn't been going so well."

Ron looked down at Mandy, holding her hand tightly in his own. Mandy gave a nervous nod and he continued his speech.

"My wife is a brave and amazing witch, during the war she was hurt pretty badly and as a result, well, it seems we won't be able to have a baby like we'd hoped, but that's okay. We went today to talk to some people about adoption, and we have a meeting next week to meet a little boy whose parents were killed during the war." Ron looked at his mother for her reaction, it was obvious that he was worried about her opinion.

Harry was the first to break the silence, standing up next to Ron and shaking his hand enthusiastically before hugging Mandy tightly, offering congratulations, Hermione knew this was something close to Harry's heart for sure. There was a low murmur among everyone at the table, with several shouts of congratulations, until Molly stood up and walked over to the couple.

"You are going to make a wonderful mother," Molly started as she took a deep breath to even her tone. "Thank you so much for adding to our family, and for giving some sweet little boy a happy and loving home. You are truly a beautiful, beautiful soul my dear."

There was hardly a dry eye at the table, even Charlie was rubbing his eyes suspiciously. Hermione stood quickly and walked to the couple to offer her congratulations as well.

"Mandy told me she talked to you," Ron said quietly as he pulled her away from the crowded table. "Thank you for convincing her to talk to me."

"Ron Weasley, I've been looking after you since we were eleven years old," Hermione said nudging him with her shoulder. "Seriously though, I am so very happy for the two of you."

…

The past few weeks Hermione had started bringing Freddie to see Fred after Sunday dinners. It was technically against the rules, but Healer Asclepius had made an exception at George's request. Freddie had quickly set up a routine for these visits, being very much his mother's son. First he would replace the picture next to Fred's bed that he'd drawn him that week, explaining it in detail. Then he would talk to Fred, telling him of whatever adventures he'd gotten into the previous week. Next he would pull Hermione over and they would settle in to read the next chapter of the book they had been reading, because as Freddie had explained everyone needed a bedtime story.

Healer Asclepius had commented once that it was unusual for such a young child to create such a strong bond with someone who he had only met briefly, then was unconscious for much of their time together. Hermione felt that spending so much time with the Weasleys and hearing stories about Fred from everyone so often helped, though she too marveled at the apparent bond. At first she was cautious to let Freddie spend so much time with someone who she wasn't sure would want to be a huge part of their lives when he woke, but after voicing her worries to George was quickly convinced otherwise. George had told her that even if she and Fred never moved past friends, though he doubted that seriously, Fred had truly loved Freddie immediately.

Hermione and Freddie arrived at George and Ang's house after leaving the hospital, she had decided to stay the night there as Hermione and George would be leaving so early the next day. After a quick goodnight, they settled into their rooms for the night.

"Mummy, do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Freddie asked as she tucked him into bed.

"Remember I told you that I am going to help Fred get better? I need to talk to someone who might be able to help," Hermione told him. "Do you not want to stay with Aunt Ang?"

"I love Aunt Ang, she's the coolest. I'm just going to miss you," he told her.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart. I hope this will be the last time I have to leave for a long time. I'll only be gone for a couple days."

"Okay, do you think Fred will want to be my daddy when he wakes up? Like Uncle Bill is Victorie's daddy?"

"Is that what you want?" Hermione asked after a pause at the suddenness of the question.

"I really love him a lot, do you think he loves me too?"

"I know he loves you a lot," Hermione answered honestly. "I think that there are a lot of grown up things that Fred and I need to talk about though. I can promise you this though, even if Fred isn't your daddy, he will always be your friend. Being a daddy is a big job, and it has a lot to do with mummies too. Either way, he will always love you, and that is a big deal."

"Uncle George says that Fred loves you a lot too, I heard him talking to Uncle Charlie about it. Maybe when he wakes up we can be a family," Freddie said. "Do you love him back?"

"So many questions tonight," Hermione said with a smile. "For now let's just talk about what you're going to dream about tonight. Race cars or dinosaurs, do you think?"

"Maybe dinosaurs driving race cars?"

"Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Hermione kissed Freddie on the forehead, her own mind a jumbled mess. She really needed Fred to wake up, they had so much to talk about. In her distracted state, she didn't notice George, who had been listening outside the door, slip away before she left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning found Hermione and George at the Ministry at a ridiculously early hour. They were at the international portkey office filling out the last of the paperwork required. It was mid morning when they finally arrived in Paris and after even more paperwork, they were led to the main atrium of the French Ministry.

A beautiful young witch was standing chatting with the guard at the front desk, she looked around and her eyes lit up with recognition when they landed on George.

"George! Bonjour! It is lovely to see you again," the young witch said in a very accented English.

"Hello, Gabrielle," George said with a friendly smile as they hugged hello. "You remember Hermione."

Gabrielle greeted Hermione just as enthusiastically and Hermione took a moment to reconcile the scared eleven year old she remembered at Bill and Fleur's wedding to the young witch standing in front of her now. It was easy to see the beauty of Fleur in her younger sister.

Gabrielle led the pair through the atrium to the front entrance, never letting up her excited chatter in her stilted English. She assured them she didn't mind acting as guide for them and was happy to have an opportunity to practice her English. She continued to babble as she led them down a few streets to a large hotel. Hermione was happy for the distraction as she had been getting more and more nervous the closer to the meeting time with Narcissa Malfoy. Gabrielle left Hermione and George at the hotel to freshen up, promising to see them later that evening for supper with her parents.

Hermione was pacing around her hotel room when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't surprised to see George standing there looking a bit sheepish.

"Granger, if you don't calm down, your hair is going to start shooting off sparks," George joked lightly walking into her room. He promptly began pacing the same circuit she had just done and she smiled lightly.

"This could be it, you know, the answer we didn't know there was. We had all just resigned to the fact that this was our life now. That he would just get sicker and sicker until… but you wouldn't hear of it. If it weren't for you we would never be this close to saving him. I can never thank you enough. Even if it doesn't work, thank you for trying, for making us all try again."

"Now who needs to calm down?" Hermione asked from her perch on the bed. George looked at her and smiled at the truth in her words before sitting next to her. "Malfoy said that if anyone can help it will be his mum. What's the deal with him and Harry? They seemed almost like old friends."

"I don't think friends is exactly the right word," George answered. "After the war was over we all spent months going to trials. Harry more than anyone, he was the one who could identify the Death Eaters who were with Voldemort that night in the forest. Anyway, it was Harry who fought for Draco and Narcissa the hardest. If it weren't for him, they would have both been sent to Azkaban with Lucious.

After Draco was sentenced, he wrote Harry asking to talk. I don't know what all was said, but from then on Harry visited fairly often. All Harry will say about it is that they came to an agreement, they buried the hatchet. Personally, I always got the feeling it had something to do with you."

"Me? What about me?" Hermione asked, startled by his answer.

"Not sure exactly, but I asked Ron about it once. He went off, raging that just because he helped you that night in the manor doesn't exempt him from being a no good Death Eater."

"I don't remember a lot about that night, not after Bellatrix got a hold of me anyway. I remember Draco wouldn't identify Harry when asked, but nothing having to do with me."

"I think that will have to be a discussion between you and Harry, or Malfoy," George said simply, squeezing her hand gently.

"I really have missed a lot haven't I?" Hermione asked a bit sadly.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," George reassured gently. He caught sight of the clock on the wall and sighed heavily. "Let's go and get this over with, shall we?"

"Now or never," Hermione nodded and they both stood to leave

….

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the vanity staring off into space. She was meant to be preparing for her day, but she was still in very much the same state as when she woke an hour earlier. She'd had another nightmare, though that was hardly uncommon these days, for years really, but this one was more troubling than usual. She knew it was because the subject of her nightmare would be arriving in a few hours.

Narcissa's nightmares revolved heavily on the dark time that madman had taken control of her home. Visions of violence and murder intruded into her subconscious. The annoyingly optimistic Muggle Studies professor, suspended in the air before being attacked by the snake, the odd little blonde girl, bruised and dirty in the dungeon, the pile of broken lifeless house elf bodies meant to serve as a reminder of the expendability of the creatures. The underfed muggleborn whose frailty was evident with the way she was thrown so easily against the wall without magic, the glassy terrified eyes that saw nothing as her sister sliced into her body, when the disgusting wolf pawed and sniffed at the girl.

The Granger girl had been strong for sure, never breaking through physical, mental, magical torture. Narcissa had been impressed, tried to help how she could, though it had never been enough. She had ordered the elves to steer clear of her deranged sister, to feed the prisoners, assure they had clean water and warm blankets. She had done what she could to keep her husband's 'friends' from the underage prisoners, she knew what vile things could have occurred. She had admonished her sister, chastising her for the dirty blood she was spilling on her floor, put her foot down when the wolf began making his threats and promises to the 'pretty mudblood'. Draco too had attempted to help the three of them, refusing to identify the Potter boy, shouting at the werewolf to distract him from the girl.

None of it was enough, she saved none from the horrors that occurred under her own roof, though it could have truly been much worse. She had been able to save Draco from having to commit some of the more heinous crimes, saved his soul from becoming as black as her husband's. It was a small victory indeed, though one she clung to when the nightmares kept her from any relief at all. Now that tentative peace was going to be disrupted, all because she had never been able to deny her Draco anything.

Draco, who was imprisoned in that same home, forced to live with the daily reminders of the dark times. Narcissa had tried to stay there, but Draco had insisted she leave. He could see the toll it was taking on her, how many rooms she refused to enter. He told her there was nothing to keep her there, for her to leave and never return, he would if he were allowed to. She had argued at first, saying that him being there was a tether to the depressing home, but he was adamant and she eventually agreed.

Draco had written her, said he wanted her to help the Granger girl, to make right something Bellatrix had done. She'd been wary to accept, but the memory of the young witch broken and bloody propelled her to agree. Now she was to meet with her and one of the Weasley boys to try to find a cure. Narcissa would do what she could, for Draco if nothing else. It was with Draco on her mind that she shook herself out of her trancelike state and readied herself for the appointment.

…

Hermione and George looked around the restaurant in their hotel. They were early so they sat quietly sipping water while they waited for Mrs. Malfoy to arrive, neither had very much to say. They weren't waiting very long when the host led her to the table, they both stood in greeting as the host slipped away. George was looking warily at Mrs. Malfoy, but shook her hand politely nonetheless.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Hermione began once they had been seated and given their drink order.

"Yes, well, Draco insisted," Narcissa allowed, her cool demeanor firmly in place. They sat in an uncomfortable silence as the waiter returned with their drinks, then took their order.

"Draco has filled me in on some of the finer points of your problem, but I'm unclear as to what you think I can do about it. What is it exactly that you need from me?" Narcissa asked as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

"We need to know as much as we can about a spell that you sister invented, it works its way through the body like a poison. So far it's been working slowly, but Fred has been staying unconscious for longer periods of time every time it hits him," George explained.

"I really don't know what spell that is," Narcissa said slowly, thinking about her sister. "I can tell you that while Bellatrix was ruthless, cruel and entirely loyal to the Dark Lord, she was not extremely creative, nor was she nearly clever enough to come up with her own curses. Before the madness took her completely, my sister was an avid reader, she would spend hours in the library, both at home and at Hogwarts."

"You mean she stole someone else's spell and claimed it as her own? That's cheating!" Hermione squeaked out. George chuckled softly before rolling his eyes at her.

"That's hardly the worst thing she's ever done, surely you of all people should know that, stupid girl." Narcissa seemed to have no patience for Hermione's outburst.

"There's no need for that," George said sharply, all the humor gone from his face.

"No, she's right, George," Hermione said quietly squeezing his hand in appreciation. "That was silly, I don't know why I was surprised. Where are the books? I already have access at Hogwarts."

"They are at the manor, with Andy disowned and Bella in Azkaban, I inherited everything."

"Right," Hermione said looking a bit sick at the thought.

"I'm certain Draco would be more than happy to assist you in whatever way you need," Narcissa replied airily.

The rest of the meal was spent quietly, no small talk or further pleasantries were offered, though Narcissa did give them a few ideas on where to start. After the bill was paid George helped Hermione to her feet and thanked Narcissa for her help. Narcissa looked at them with an uneasy expression before her face looked resolute once more.

"Miss Granger, could i have a word with you alone?"

"I'll just send word to the Delacour's that we're finished here," George said after Hermione nodded it was alright.

Hermione smiled when she saw he chose to stand a short distance away instead.

"I never have been very good with apologies, but I owe you one," Narcissa said.

"I let all of that go a long time ago," Hermione told her.

"Yes, well, it would appear I haven't. I won't give you excuses, or downplay what happened that night, it was a horrible situation, most certainly for you. I do regret that it happened in the first place, but also that I could do nothing to stop it."

"I don't remember much about that night, honestly. I remember that you attempted to reign her in somewhat, so thank you for that," Hermione said.

"Well, that was always a bit of a fool's errand, trying to rein in my sister, but I did do what i could, not just for you but for all the prisoners they brought. It was hardly enough, I understand that, but there you go. Draco and I did our best.

If it's not too much to ask, would you mind sending me an owl, if you do spend any time with Draco. I worry about him, but he only ever tells me he's fine. I know the two of you must have had some sort of relationship at some point."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean relationship?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh," Narcissa said looking a little flustered for the first time. "I just assumed… How he reacted when… It seems I was mistaken. Forget I said anything."

"Is this about that night? George said Draco had done something for me. I don't remember. Please tell me," Hermione said in a rush, grasping Narcissa's forearm gently.

"It would appear," Narcissa said, shaking Hermione's hand off her arm, "that you and Draco have more things to discuss than Bellatrix's old spells."

Hermione watched Narcissa turn swiftly and walk out of the restaurant without another word. She stood looking at the door Narcissa had just left through trying to figure out what had just happened. It was like trying to put a puzzle together with pieces still missing. With a resigned sigh Hermione realized that her life was full of missing puzzle pieces at the moment at it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"You alright?" George asked.

"I think it's time to start finding some bloody puzzle pieces."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You were awful quiet during dinner, anything you want to talk about?" George asked as he and Hermione made their way back to the hotel after dinner with the Delacours.

"I don't know, it just seems like from the moment Fred walked into the cafe that day my entire world has turned upside down. I guess I'm just worried about everything and it's reminding me of before, back at Hogwarts, the hunt, the war. I don't think I've had any real time to sit down and sort it out," Hermione answered, her words coming out in a rush.

"I know it's been hard on you, I'm sorry if I added anything to your stress. I overheard you and Freddie last night. I honestly didn't know he was there when I was talking to Charlie."

"Yes well he has an amazing ability to be very sneaky, something you are very good at as well."

"I wasn't eavesdrop-"

"It's alright George, I know. Anyway, yes, I am worried about what my relationship with Fred would be, could be. You all say that he is interested in me, but he has never acted anyway but platonically towards me for as long as I've known him. I just really wish I could just talk to him, I just want him to wake up already."

"I never said he was interested, I said he was in love with you. He's fancied you since the year with Umbridge, but getting to know you now; as an adult, as a mum. Well, I can honestly say that he is more than just interested in you. As for why he hasn't made a move, well that's easy enough isn't it? He's convinced he's not good enough for you. Don't make that face at me, look at it from his side, mind you his side is rubbish, but he's sick, may never get better and could very well die in the next few years. Then there's the bit about him not being able to have children. It's a big deal for him."

"You're right," Hermione said after a few moments of thought. "Those reasons are rubbish.

….

"Aunt Ginny? What's the rules for Quidditch? I asked Mummy, but she said you're the best so I should ask you," Freddie asked a few days later as Hermione giggled and avoided the mock glares from Harry and Ron.

"That's because your mum is the brightest witch of her age, Freddie," Ginny said with a grin and set about explaining the sport.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked Hermione pulling her aside.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," Hermione said a bit confused. "Why?"

"Just checking where your head is. It's a lot you've come back into," Harry said.

"He wants to make sure you aren't gonna run off again," Ron said with a smile, but there was an underlying seriousness.

"Right," Hermione said, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "I know I can never apologize enough for leaving you two. It was selfish, I just-"

"I don't want another apology, you've already done that, and we have forgiven you. I just want to make sure that you know we are here for you. I don't want you to feel alone again," Harry said quickly.

'We were all a mess back then Mione, we just want to be sure you know that we love you is all," Ron added.

"I'm in a much better place now, plus there are two very important reasons I can't go anywhere, besides the fact that I have no desire to," Hermione said with a small smile.

"That would be?" Ron asked.

"One, Freddie would never allow it. This is his home now. And two, I'm on a mission. I'm going to figure out how to cure Fred."

"You forgot the most important reason," Ginny said, she had left Freddie and Teddy to play gobstones. "I will track you down and hex your behind all the way home."

"Merlin, it's amazing how she can say just about anything with such a sweet look on her face," Hermione said.

"It's one of the biggest reasons I married her," Harry said chuckling.

"Well, if that's all out of the way, how are things going with the adoption?" Hermione asked turning her attention to Ron.

"Very well, actually. I reckon being part of 'the Golden Trio' has its perks," Ron said with an easy smile. "We've met with him, his name is Toby, he's nine years old and just a really good kid. His parents went missing when we were on the hunt, he was three. Mandy's already in love with him."

"That's excellent Ron, I am so happy for all of you. Toby is a very lucky boy," Hermione said.

….

Hermione stood once more outside of Malfoy Manor and hesitated to knock on the imposingly ornate door. With all of her old apprehension was a new worry plaguing everyone she'd spoken to alluded to the fact that Draco Malfoy did something, something that very well could have saved Hermione's life. How was she to deal with this new information?

"It's just a door," a voice called from behind her and she blushed slightly as she lowered her arm slowly.

"It's so much more than a door," Hermione argued.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Draco said walking up the stairs and leaned easily against a column.

"It's funny you know, I have overcome a lot the past few years. Done things I'd never dreamed of attempting, big and small, but this place- it takes me right back to being there that night. Suddenly I'm eighteen years old, half starved and sure I'm walking straight to my own death."

"There are a lot of rooms in that house I can never enter again. Rooms where I saw things, did things… I guess what aI mean is that I understand. Probably better than most." Draco pushed off the column and gestured his arm toward the stairs. "Let's leave that door for another time shall we?"

Hermione followed him down the stairs and around the side of the house to the same large patio they used the last time she was there with Harry. Again she couldn't help but stare at just how much life there was everywhere.

"This really is beautiful," Hermione said quietly.

"Thank you, I had to find something to fill my days."

"You did all this?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. I have very a great number of restrictions on my wand at the moment, and as I'm not allowed to leave the grounds and can't bare much of the interior I spend a good deal of my time out here. Mother started it, but I've been adding here and there and keeping everything up. The elves still are a bit disgruntled that I do so much of it without magic and without their help."

"You really are like an entirely different person," Hermione said unable to look directly at him.

"Not really, I've outgrown the snottiness of my childhood and it's rather difficult to be so self important when you're all but put in a very strict time out. I've always been rather good at Herbology and Potions."

"Right, well as beautiful as your patio is, I think perhaps we should get to the library and get to work," Hermione said searching for something to say.

"Of course, it's just through these doors," Draco said gesturing to a set of French doors.

Hermione walked into the library and put a hand to her mouth as she gasped audibly. Looking around she realized it was probably the second largest library she'd ever been in, just behind Hogwarts. The room was two stories tall, dark wood shelves covered every bit of wall space. A spiral staircase made of the same dark wood wound it's way up to the second story to a balcony that wrapped around the perimeter of the room. Without waiting for permission, Hermione walked to the nearest shelf and ran her fingers over a few of the thick tomes. A smile spread over her face as she let the smooth leather bindings and old familiar scent wash over her.

"I had a feeling you would like this room," Draco said from the doorway. He had an odd look on her face as he watched her. "It was always my favorite."

"It's incredible," Hermione all but whispered as she began reading titles.

"I think we should start over here," he said after a moment and walked away from her to a different section.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said in as strong a voice as she could manage. "What happened that night?"

"You were there," Draco said.

"I don't remember. I know what Harry and Ron have told me. You told me that you did nothing, but everyone else seems to think there's more to the story than that. Please tell me."

"I'm not a hero, Hermione."

"I don't need you to be, I just need the truth."

"I never much liked you, you know, when we were younger. You were insufferable, over eager and frankly just a pain in the arse. Add in the fact that you were a muggle born and there was never a chance of any sort of friendship between the two of us. The biggest reason I hated you so much, though, is much deeper than that. I respected you. It was bloody awful. You single handedly threw my entire world view off balance. You were a muggle born, there was no valid reason for you to be better than me at anything. But you were. Nearly every class we took, you were better. I hated it, but I'll be damned if it didn't make me think about everything I'd ever been taught.

The night the snatchers brought you lot here was a turning point for me. I had been forced to live in this house with the very definition of evil. Not just him, but all of his loyal little followers. They were encouraged by his vileness to express their own. He could tell I didn't much have the stomach for it, so he forced me to take part. I did unforgivable things. That night something changed, you changed me. Here you were yet again being better than me.

Bellatrix had you down on the ground, she'd just finished carving that word in your arm, but you stayed strong. You refused to tell her anything. Then she called for Greyback, the way he was looking at you, I knew he would do anything to break you. I'd been made to watch him with others. He would have done more than break your body, he would have broken your soul, your spirit. It wasn't a conscious thing, I don't even remember raising my wand. I just needed for him to get off of you.

Luckily, for everyone I suppose, Potter and Wesley busted through the door at the same time he went flying off of you. No one saw me but Mother. Potter knows because he was at her trial and saw her memories."

Hermione, who had somehow managed to stay silent during Draco's recollections found herself at a complete loss for what to say. She walked purposefully over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked confused. This was the last thing he had expected her to do.

Hermione leaned back slightly so she could look him in the eyes and said "Thank you," before hugging him once again. She held him tightly until he awkwardly put his arms around her in return.

"So, you think over here is a good place to start?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Ye-Yeah," Draco stuttered slightly and showed her to a far corner of the library.

"You know what's funny? Your mum was under the impression that you and I were a couple," Hermione said, hoping to lift the mood a bit.

"Oh for the love of Sal- that woman," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "No offence, you really are quite lovely, but no, I have never thought of you like that… Well maybe once, at the Yule Ball, the year of the Triwizard Tournament, but you'd be hard pressed to find a bloke in attendance who didn't harbor some sort of… appreciative feelings for you that night."

"Appreciative feeling?" Hermione asked as she tried, in vain, to suppress a chuckle.

"Oh sod off, you were bloody gorgeous and you know it," Draco said rolling his eyes. "We need a new me how you got involved with the Weasley twin, or better yet, where you ran off to after the war."

To Hermione's immense surprise she did just that. She spent the remainder of the afternoon telling Draco Malfoy her entire life story more or less. Sometimes it takes a troll in a bathroom to forge a lifelong friendship, other times, it seems it takes a werewolf with bad intentions and a surprising act of selfless bravery.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"-and then Uncle Charlie tra…" Freddie looked over the where Hermione was sitting across from Fred's prone body.

"Transfigured," Hermione supplied as she switched out last weeks flowers.

"Right, tramsfiggerd all my toy dinosaurs into dragons, but like real ones. They walked around the garden and even breathed out fire. But then Gramma Molly came out and started shouting at Uncle Charlie and he made the funniest face. Then he jumped up and said some weird words that Mum says I'm not allowed to say and was grabbing his bum. I think Gramma Molly jexed him."

"Hexed, sweetheart," Hermione corrected. She had run out of things to occupy her focus and finally sat down to look at Fred. He looked pale, a bit thin, but still him. It had been two months since Fred had gone into the coma and everyone was really starting to worry, this had been the longest episode yet. The healers were beginning to talk about spells to preserve his brain if he didn't wake up soon.

"That's what I said, anyway it was so cool. Even Uncle George said I could maybe help him make some toys like that for the shop."

"Alright, sweetheart, it's about time to go home," Hermione said as Freddie was winding down all of his storytelling.

Freddie went and took the newest drawing from Hermione's bag and put it with the others. Hermione began clearing up the room while Freddie said his goodbyes, she leaned over Fred and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey, love, was I out long?" Fred muttered sleepily and pulled Hermione down onto the bed next to him.

"F-fred?" Hermione asked cautiously and she turned in the bed to face him. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I must have dozed off there a bit. I guess the kids wore me out more than I thought," Fred said with a smile as he stretched and sat up slowly. "Wait, where am I?"

There was a loud squeal and Freddie clambered up into the bed, bouncing excitedly. "You're really for real awake? Are you gonna be my daddy now?"

"Sweetheart, please go get Healer Asclepius, she should be just outside at the medi-witch station," Hermione said, never once taking her eyes off of Fred. She felt something splash onto her hand and realized tears were running down her face.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Fred asked as reality began dawning on him.

"You complete arse Fred Weasley," Hermione said softly before hugging him very tightly.

"How long was it?" Fred asked, his voice muffled by her hair in his mouth.

"Two months," Hermione answered pulling back to look at his face, though her arms remained firmly around him. She was afraid to let him go, lest he fall back into a coma.

"A right good scare you gave us this time, Mr. Weasley," Healer Asclepius said from the doorway, a still bouncing Freddie at her side holding her hand. "Miss Granger, I've sent for Molly and George, would you please wait for them in the hall while I check over Fred."

"But-"

"It usually takes a few minutes for him to fully come around once he's woken up, I promise he isn't going anywhere. I just need to give him a quick once over."

"R-Right, yes, okay," Hermione said and slowly made her way to the door, keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

"That's a good one you've got there." Hermione heard Healer Asclepius say as the door swung shut behind her.

Hermione didn't have to wait long for George and Molly to arrive. George gave Hermione a quick kiss hello before walking straight into Fred's room without knocking. Before Hermione could formulate a question, Molly had her in a big hug.

"Oh I'm so happy you were here when he woke up. Don't worry, dear, George just has to share a bit more of his magic and Fred will be right as rain," Molly said as she watched Hermione, who couldn't keep her eyes off the hospital door. "Freddie, dear, if it's alright with your mum, how about you come home with me tonight, after I've finished up here? I think your mum might be staying here for a bit longer."

"But no one has answered me yet," Freddie said a bit indignantly, but quickly smiled innocently as Hermione and Molly looked sharply at him for his outburst. "I just wanna know if Fred is gonna be my daddy now."

"Oh, sweetheart, that is most certainly a question for another day." Hermione softened her expression at him as she remembered just how difficult this must be for Freddie as well as everyone else. "Let's just let Fred get back on his feet before we go throwing around such big questions. We have to remember, he doesn't really know what's going on yet."

"Oh, alright," Freddie said glumly.

"How about we have Teddy and Victoire come over as well? Make a proper party of it?"

"Can we have cake? If it's a party we need cake."

"Deal," Molly said and they shook hands dramatically before Freddie began giggling.

The door opened slowly and George walked out looking pale and exhausted, Hermione jumped up to help him into her chair.

"He's recovering just fine, already piecing together what happened before he went down, says he feels like an arse," George said, winking at Hermione. "Said he's not quite up to the whole lot yet, but he would like to talk to you, Hermione."

"How about Freddie and I pop in real quick to say our goodbyes and he will be all yours," Molly said, noting the look of apprehension on Hermione's face.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Hermione said quietly and sank down heavily into the chair Molly had just vacated.

"He feels bad, love, I mean physically he's fine enough, but he's confused and a beating himself up enough already. He's convinced you hate him," George said as the door closed behind his mother and Freddie.

"What do I even say to him? I've spent the last two months thinking about this moment, how it would go, and now I'm just blank. I've got nothing."

"Just talk to him, see where it goes."

"Yeah."

George and Hermione sat in silence on the hard hospital chairs, hands firmly grasping each other while they waited. It had been several long minutes before the door opened again and a teary Molly and beaming Freddie walked out.

"Alright dear, Freddie will come home with me and you needn't worry about a thing. Is there anything else needs to be done tonight?" Molly said kindly as she hugged Hermione again.

"What? Oh no, thank you. Thank you so much for keeping Freddie, I just seem to be a bit preoccupied at the moment," Hermione said, her cheeks burning lightly,

"Well of course you are. Now Georgie, can we take you home first? You're still looking a bit peaky."

"Oh, Draco! I need to let him know I won't be there tomorrow," Hermione said finally shaking herself back into the present.

"I'll take care of it, love," George said before picking Freddie up so they could hug her goodbye together.

Hermione turned and faced the door to Fred's room, now was the moment months, years really, in the making. Why was she so scared? Her head told her that it was just Fred, the same man he'd always been, but her heart was beating fast and hard. Slowly she walked to the door and raised her hand to knock. She laughed to herself as she heard Draco's voice in her head telling her it was just a door.

Before she could knock, however, Healer Asclepius opened the door. Hermione had forgotten she was still in there.

"Don't let him walk around just yet, he'll overdo it," Healer Asclepius said as she passed by, she turned back before leaving and lowered her voice. "Be easy on him, he feels quite bad enough for not telling you."

Hermione poked her head in the door and watched as Fred sat on the edge of his bed, wand in hand and a pile of clothes next to him.

"Making a break for it already?" Hermione asked as Fred pulled on his trousers under the hospital gown.

"You make a distraction and I'll start running."

"But you're so much better at distractions than I am." She walked into the room but stayed leaning against the door.

"Don't sell yourself short, I can think of several times I found myself utterly distracted by you," Fred said before swapping the gown for a soft well-worn t-shirt.

"It seems everyone believes I plan to berate you thoroughly for keeping secrets," she said as she felt her cheeks flush and looked at the wall until he was finished dressing.

"You've every right to, I reckon. I am sorry about that. I should have told you I was sick."

"Why did you?"

Fred took his time folding the gown and placing it on the bed side table, then he sat back on the bed and looked everywhere but at Hermione. "I was embarrassed," he muttered at last.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked, forgetting her apprehension and walking to the bed and sitting at the foot.

"I don't know, didn't want you to think I was weak, I guess."

"You ridiculous man, don't you realize how much closer I would be to the cure if you'd've told me from the beginning?"

"How's that now?" Fred asked, he was looking at her as though she'd just began speaking mermish.

"Well, yes, I mean I feel like I'm so close already. After George and I went to France and spoke with Mrs. Malfoy I was able to narrow down where the spell may have come from. Draco and I have been researching most every day since I've been back. We have a long list of possibilities, but nothing has fit perfectly yet."

"Hermione, what the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione explained everything she had been doing the past two months. She was starting to get nervous that she wasn't telling it right, Fred looked quite angry while she spoke but he never interrupted her.

"So, you quit your job, left your muggle life, moved into the flat above our Hogsmeade shop, went to France, and now spend your days at Malfoy Manor, of all places, and your evenings working at the shop?"

"Well not every evening, no, only three a week."

"Why?" Fred asked quietly.

"What do you mean why? To find a cure, of course."

"Why is it so important to you? I know we're friends, but you have completely given up your life for a lost cause."

"A los- What do yo- Merlin's beard." She took a deep breath and begun again. "First of all, I haven't given up my life, I've changed it, certainly, I haven't given up anything. Freddie and I spend every Saturday morning with Jenny and her daughter then we have dinner with Mrs. Downs, I keep in touch with my muggle friends. Every Sunday we are at the Burrow for lunch before we come spend the evening here with you. I finished school and graduated and I am using what I've learned and am helping George with the shops.

You are hardly a lost cause, I just told you that we are so close to finding a cure. I haven't felt this much like myself in years. I've been working toward something important. I've been working toward saving your life.

As for us being friends, well I thought we were more than that. I thought… well it doesn't matter what I thought. George said… again it doesn't matter. I do a lot for my friends. I mean I dropped out of school and lived in a tent for months for Harry."

"Okay," Fred said quietly staring fixedly at his hands folded in his lap. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't want this for you. Any of it. I want you to be happy."

"Fred," Hermione said as she put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "I am happy. I feel like I am finally doing something important again. Like I'm finally starting to live again. For so long I was just getting through each day. I was fumbling along in the dark. Freddie was a bright light for me, but I've always wanted more for him. Being back here with you, with your family and Harry, it's home."

"You said more than friends? Like Harry?"

"Not like Harry, no. I love Harry like I would a brother. I love you differently. I-" Without caring about the consequences Hermione moved toward Fred. She needed him to understand. She reached up and kissed him.

Fred was frozen. This was everything he had wanted for such a long time. Hermione was here and kissing him and it was exactly what he thought heaven would be. He kissed her back. All reason left his head, all the well thought out arguments had vanished. Tomorrow he would try to talk her out of this madness, tomorrow he would make her see he wasn't worth it. Tonight, though, he would enjoy his short visit to heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Time for a break," Draco said as he closed another overlarge tome.

"Not yet," Hermione answered not even looking up.

"Granger, you look horrid. You've got bags under your eyes big enough for a holiday at the seaside and a complexion to give the Bloody Baron a run for his galleons, and I won't even start on your hair. We've been at this for the past six hours. We need a break."

"You really are a foul little ferret, you know that?"

It had been a week since Fred had woken up and she hadn't seen him since. He was avoiding her and it was starting to wear on Hermione's last nerve.

"Has he still not spoken to you?" Draco asked as he pushed her book aside and pulled her hand so she was standing next to him. He gently pushed her toward the door leading to the patio.

"Not a bloody word. He sees Freddie all the time but mysteriously has some important business to attend the moment I show up." Hermione let Draco lead her to the large gazebo and sat down, her shoulders sagging.

"You know why," Draco said, kindness in his tone.

"He doesn't want me to get too attached, blah blah, blah. Yes George has told me, as well as Ron and Harry and Ginny. Everyone but Fred. They all say he's looking out for me. Bollocks. If he doesn't have feelings for me like that he should just say so. I can take it."

"Right, you are doing a stellar job of proving just that. Lucky me I'm the one who gets to deal with your crankiness."

"I'm not cranky," Hermione mumbled.

"You are."

"Maybe I am," Hermione said with a sigh and laid her head back with her eyes closed. "I feel like I'm back in school. Like I'm back in Snape's class and can do nothing right."

"Snape! Bloody hell, come on!" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand once again and pulled her back into the house.

He kept walking through the library and out into a hallway ignoring her questions as they went. After walking the length of the hall they turned to one of the closed doors and with a tap of Draco's wand entered.

It was obvious that the room had been unused for quite some time, it looked as though the house elves didn't even come in to clean. Hermione looked around quietly once Draco had dropped her hand. It was apparent it had once been a very handsome room, all dark wood and green wallpaper. Just in front of the large fireplace was a beautiful wooden desk with green leather chairs facing it. There were bookshelves along the wall around the fireplace and large ornate frames on the others.

"This was my father's study, I never come here so I didn't even think of it until now. The Dark Lord took it over when he arrived and had portraits made of his inner circle before he died. No idea why, don't figure he'd have ever used it to ask advice or anything."

"Just another way to control them I suppose, let them know that he was still in charge even if they died." Hermione ventured a guess and it made her stomach turn at the thought.

"That sounds like him," Draco said, his face looking a bit pinched. "Anyway, we can ask for help now, someone who spent his life devoted to the Dark Arts, someone who knew Bellatrix for a long time."

"Snape," Hermione said.

"Severus!" Draco called out as he nodded at her.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape drawled in the same bored tone as always, before catching sight of Hermione. "Ms. Granger? What's going on?"

"Hello Professor," Hermione said quietly.

"Severus," Draco said, pulling Snape's confused attention from Hermione. "We need your help with something."

"Obviously, why else would you have summoned me so politely?" Snape said seemingly recovering from his shock. "Though I dare say, anything that would bring Miss Granger back to this house may be intriguing enough."

"Don't be an arse," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. "Do you know what spell Bellatrix used that she had passed off as her own?"

"As far as I remember there could be any number of spells, what were the symptoms?"

"Dry throat, blurry vision and slurred speech, followed by headaches and elevated heart rate until he falls into a coma where he has very vivid hallucinations," Hermione told him, though most of her information came from Fred's Healer and George.

"Hallucinations… well that sounds like… but of course she would…" Snape was muttering to himself as he paced the length of his frame and back. He looked as though he was rather enjoying having a puzzle to solve.

"Anything you care to share?" Draco asked.

"Right, those symptoms are common in a poisoning, specifically Belladonna poisoning," Snape explained to them.

"But how would it be poisoning if it was a spell, that sounds more like a potion," Hermione asked, though she could already feel her heart rate increasing in anticipation.

"Yes Miss Granger, but you see magic is a curious thing, especially dark magic. For any spell to work you really need three things; an incantation, a wand, and intent.

As I'm sure you know, most incantations are some combination of the purpose of your spell in Latin. Expelliarmus is a combination of expellere, meaning 'to drive or force out', and arma, meaning 'weapon'. In the case of this spell it's rather straightforward, Venenum Atropa- Belladonna poison.

The wand movement is really only extremely important in charm work. Spells are a bit different, a wand is really only important for focusing one's magic. As such you really need only to point the wand at the target of your spell.

And then the intent. Just as with any dark magic you must really mean it for a spell to work fully."

"Do you know of an antidote?" Hermione asked, hardly louder than a whisper.

"I'm not certain, but I believe the antidote for belladonna poisoning would be sufficient. I can't say it would be an outright cure, but taken regularly I think it would get rid of the side effects. Much like the Wolfsbane potion."

"The muggles have an antidote for belladonna poisoning," Hermione said quietly, more to herself than anything.

"Stupid girl," Snape said with a sigh. "This is a magical ailment, it will require a magical solution."

"Hey, what did I say about being an arse?" Draco said, his eyes narrowing at Snape's portrait. "Is the potion difficult?"

"It's simple enough, though timely. It must brew for three moon cycles. How long ago was the victim hit with the spell?"

"Five years ago, during the final battle," Hermione answered.

"Five years? How is that possible? He should be dead by now," Snape asked, now even more interested.

"Well, he was hit with it at the same time as an immobulus, and George has been sharing his magic with him whenever he falls into a coma, the twin bond," Hermione explained.

"Twin bond… and an immobulus you say? This could make things a bit trickier. I need to think on this some more. I will have Professor McGonigall send you my notes on antidotes and you get started on the potion. I'll contact you when I've had more time," Snape said then walked from his frame without a goodbye.

"Thank you," Hermione called out to no reply then turned to face Draco. "He's still just as charming I see. Merlin's beard this could be it."

"Yes it could be." Draco smiled back at her then fumbled a bit as she flung herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. It took a moment for him to realize she was sobbing into his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly not really knowing what else to do.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said in a rush as she realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly. "I've just been so overwhelmed-"

"You don't need to explain to me, I understand. We have a plan now though, so I need you to go home and get some sleep, don't argue, get some sleep then go talk to idiot Weasley of yours. Make him listen. Tell him you are going to save his life whether he likes it or not."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly, her eyes tearing once again. "I could never have done this without your help. You really have become such a wonderful wizard."

"Right, well… go on then get out of here. And I mean it, no less than eight hours of sleep."

Hermione woke the next day with a smile that was going nowhere. She had done what Draco suggested and gone home and slept most of the day before picking Freddie up from Bill and Fleur's house. They spent the evening together making supper, playing games and reading books. It was a perfect evening.

Freddie had picked up on Hermione's good mood quickly that morning and they were being very silly with each other as they prepared for their day. Together they stomped down the stairs making all sorts of animal noises where the bumped, quite literally, into George who was working in the Hogsmeade shop that day.

"I thought a petting zoo had been let loose in your flat, all the nonsense noise coming from you lot," George said with a chuckle.

"Yes, didn't you get the memo? It's talk like an animal day," Hermione said trying to keep a straight face.

"I'ma LION! ROOOAAAARRRRR!!!!" Freddie shouted as he jumped off the final stair.

"Must have missed that," George said before touching his wand to his throat and started making very realistic monkey sounds.

They walked out into the front of the store laughing loudly and not noticing the wizard standing just inside the front door, or the very hurt look on his face.

"Fred!" Freddie yelled spotting him first and barreled over to him jumping into his arms. "What animal sounds can you make?"

George who noticed the change in Hermione at once called over to Freddie. "Hey buddy, how about we go work on our dragon toys?"

Hermione squeezed George's hand, thanking him silently before rounding on Fred.

"I need to talk to you," she said at the same time he muttered "I just came for the inventory book."

"Please Fred, it's important," Hermione said quietly as he made to walk past her, he stopped in his tracks at the sad sound of her voice.

"Listen Hermione, I know I'm being a prat. Im sorry, I really am, I know it isn't fair but I think it's the best course for everyone."

"Fred Weasley, do you love me?" Hermione was finished beating around the bush. "Because I love you, have for years really. I love you and I want to be with you. The good and the bad.

But if you don't love me back, that's okay. We can be friends, or not it doesn't matter. I just need to know. I need to know if I need to try getting over you instead of through to you."

"I... you need to understand... I mean… Merlin Hermione, you just deserve so much-"

"This isn't about what I deserve, I asked if you love me."

"Yes, I love you alright," Fred shouted, raking a hand through his hair. "I loved you when you threatened to owl Mum when we were testing products out on first years. I loved you when you took every bloody class in school using a time turner and still didn't break, and when you saved Sirius. I loved you when you talked Harry into starting the DA. I loved you when I walked into that bloody cafe, I loved you when I saw you with your son.

But what does all that matter? I'll be dead in a few years, if I'm lucky. You want me to love you, marry you, then leave you a widow before your even 30 years old? That's a pretty picture, all right."

"You're an idiot," Hermione said simply. "You know, I would marry you tomorrow even if it meant losing you tomorrow. But that's not going to happen. I figured it out."

"Hermione, you're not- wait, what did you say?"

"That you're an idiot?"

"Not that part," Fred said with a small smile. "That last bit."

"I figured it out, well Snape did really and it was Draco's idea to ask him, but we know what the spell was and we have a plan to heal it. Though there are a few factors we still need to figure out. I should really owl Healer Asclepius…"

The rest of her mental to do list was put on hold as Fred walked straight to her and kissed her.

*

*Author Note* A quick shout out to Kallanit for the idea about Snape's portrait helping out… thank you so much for that, so much better than what I had planned out!


End file.
